


what happens in fiction doesn't stay in fiction

by Kou (Rietto)



Series: the game, the dream, and beyond [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Forgive the non-linear timeline please, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Post Game, it gets better before shitstorm happens, it's more like game and then tie in to post game really, kinda prologue to in the pursuit of lies, ouma centric, ouma saving everyone one lie and game at a time, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Kou
Summary: Ouma wakes up the last.And the pieces started to fall back into place.





	1. Chapter 1

When Shuichi woke up in the real world, he realized that his deduction was all correct.

Yumeno and Harukawa woke up with him, and they cried together, wailed and sobbed and laughed because it’s the best truth they could have arrived in.

It’s all a simulation.

Of course.

That would explain the unlimited supply of food despite the lack of dependable source, the robots too advance and nonsensical for their common sense, and of course, explain how Shirogane’s claim that everything was due to the script she wrote could be true.

How a mere flashlight could become a tool of memory insertion.

How she could control Momota’s illness.

Harukawa’s feeling.

The grand executions.

The nanobots.

Of course.

A woman with long poorly chopped hair stuttered, seemingly nervous as she tried to convince them to leave the room. Leave their sleeping friends. Their possibly dead friends. After hearing someone commented that the dead most likely would stay dead, there’s no way they would.

“It’s… it’s alright! Uhm…! I’m not supposed to say this, but…! Hinata-san and Souda-san would definitely save your friends. I promise, so…! Please…! You need complete medical assessment!!”

The nurse wailed, and it was only after they promised that the progress report on the other’s condition would always be available for them that they left. A tall man with mismatched eyes smiled kindly and promised that they would all be alright.

“Nothing I haven’t done before.”

He said.

The pink haired man next to him sighed, commenting under his breath that it’s not a good thing.

Chabashira and Angie woke up first, much to Yumeno’s delight. Amami next, followed by Toujo. When Shinguji woke, the stress from his character setting made it necessary for him to undergo cognitive recalibration as Hinata put it and he was put to sleep once more.

Deleting his tulpa’s data became high priority before the malevolent personality could damage his psyche further and risking him to either become mentally impaired or worse, a genuine serial killer with blood on his still relatively clean hands.

When Iruma woke, she refused to take no for an answer and helped the team on their effort, IV fluid connected to her vein all the while. She managed to salvage K1-B0’s data and basically saved his life, at the same time hastening the progress on Shinguji’s data editing.

That’s when they realized that their talents stayed despite their identity being all fabrications.

Gonta, then Hoshi.

Momota.

Akamatsu.

Shirogane, who then underwent similar treatment as Shinguji to erase all Enoshima influence on her. She had existential crisis greater than even Shinguji and had to be kept in restrains at one point. At least the rest of them entered the game thinking they were kidnapped.

(How else would you explain suddenly ending up in a locker in strange classroom? Apparently though, Shirogane remembered stuffing everyone else inside said lockers.)

It’s hard to not forgive her after seeing that. For Shuichi and also for the other victims.

It’s hard to not forgive each other.

Not when she couldn’t help it. None of them could. It’s just something they were made to do. Made to say, made to think.

Shuichi realized the pattern by then. The more gruesome their death was, the longer time it took for them to wake up. The more they were convinced that they’re going to die, the harder it was.

Chabashira and Angie were caught off guard. Akamatsu and Shirogane resigned to their fates and willingly chose execution.

And then… if that’s so, then no deaths could be more gruesome, morbid, and final as Ouma’s.

Shot by arrows. Poisoned. Crushed under hydraulic press.

Willingly chose to be crushed under hydraulic press.

“Hmm… to sacrifice himself for the hope of ending the game. Haha, to think that someone would choose that way again.”

Someone commented with a laugh.

“… then again, can’t say it didn’t work. It’ll just take some time. I was the last to wake up too.”

Believing that, they resigned themselves to the long wait. As much as most of them hated Ouma, he was one who provided some of the most important clues for the ending of the game. Momota called him his death pact buddy. Harukawa grudgingly admitted that she wouldn’t have survived the game without his gambit. Iruma wondered out loud if things wouldn’t go to shit if only she didn’t try to kill him.

As they waited, they went on therapy. It’s rather silly and awkward to be honest, when the therapist was a bunny AI called Usami.

Shuichi thought that what helped most was the explanation provided to them on the full story behind what just happened, on what’s lies or not with concrete evidence that couldn’t be refuted. Not just paperwork, Naegi  and his comrades took them to places to see truth firsthand.

They were then offered to study in Naegi’s New Hope’s Peak, which they accepted on the condition that none of them gets separated. He agreed readily. They’d all belong on the same class. It’s what he thought was best too.

They were also offered to erase their memory of the fabricated identities, back to who they were before. They all unanimously decided to refuse that. They’ve had enough of people messing with their heads. Shuichi, Harukawa and Yumeno added that they didn’t want to make what they all went through meaningless.

Not that there’s anyone waiting for their original self. The Tragedy claimed lives, and orphan teens with no relatives wouldn’t be missed much and thus were easy targets for Despair Maniacs, a new group of Despair addicted to Enoshima’s killing game.

Days turned to weeks, and Ouma still hadn’t woken up.

Shuichi visited him daily, usually accompanied with one or more of his classmates. Iruma was still working with the team, grumbling all the while about troublesome shithead or other variation of curse for Ouma. Not one commented on her dirty mouth, not even Naegi.

(He was pretty lax as a headmaster. Shuichi didn’t know whether to see that as good thing or not)

Shuichi had heard that talking to the unconscious could help rouse them, but no matter how hard he tried, Ouma stayed asleep. He felt like cursing too at some point.

His small form appeared to be smaller and sicker with every day passed. He seemed so frail and fragile, and it’s hard to connect that figure to the devious prankster from the game.

He had tremendous aura there.

“His vitals are stable for now, but it’s getting dangerous,” Hinata said. He was like a doctor, despite denying being one. He was the leader of the resuscitation team, with Naegi claiming that there couldn’t be anyone else in the whole wide world better for the job.

(Not that he’d realized then that his whole involvement, as well as Tsumiki, Souda and also Komaeda’s was top secret from Future Foundation)

Hinata seemed to understand. Despite not related to each other by blood they’re all family at that point, bonded together by trauma. To convey treatment progress to the patient’s family was something natural.

Shuichi was extremely grateful.

“We try to preserve his consciousness by showing him vision of his ideal world to counter trauma from the game, but most people realize that they’re dreaming pretty quickly. He’s getting too comfortable there…. We might need to do something drastic soon.”

Trust Ouma to be able to fool himself to self-destructing degree. At that point Shuichi wasn’t even surprised.

“… drastic?”

“Shock therapy.”

“… you mean… that thing where patients are given electric jolts to restart their brainwaves…?”

Hinata stared at him, blinked once then chuckled as if Shuichi just told him a joke.

“Not that one. More like when we give someone a fright to stop hiccups.”

That’s… safer, Shuichi supposed.

“Last time I had to resort to that, I sent an AI to their psyche. But, based on my observation of Ouma’s actions in the game, I don’t think that would work. One of us might need to enter his psyche personally…”

The last sentence was more of a musing than explanation.

The problem lied in the fact that Ouma was highly intelligent in his own right, almost on par with the Ultimate Analyst. Which was why he was so easily bored with people, with his surrounding. Why he resorted to lies and pranks, because he hated how he find people boring and didn’t want to be seen as boring himself.

Why he was usually the first who arrived at the truth.

Which was why he made a convincing fake villain, because really, they shared the same core.

Enoshima didn’t value life. Ouma somehow did. That’s their only difference.

It would take a while even for Hinata to make suitable program to counter every and all possible course of action Ouma could take in his psyche, and unlike the last time he hadn’t known Ouma personally well enough to focus on something specific.

Unlike last time, Ouma valued his life quite highly that Hinata doubted he would surrender as quickly. There’s a troubling side of him which looked down on people, most likely due to his high intelligence.

“… I’ll do it.”

Hinata’s mismatched eyes were on the screen displaying Ouma’s vitals. He went silent for few moments, as if considering it.

“No. Sorry to say, Saihara, but you’re not a good enough candidate for this.”

“…”

The tall man smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t be like that, Saihara. It’s best for that person to be a stranger lest the shock becomes too great and damaging. You don’t stop a hiccup with a gun, you know, that only works in stories.”

“Gun? I have a gun.”

Komaeda suddenly quipped. Hinata scowled and said that he should stop that terrible habit lest they get into trouble again with Togami, but cut himself short midsentence.

He stared at the white haired male, obviously thinking.

“… hm? What? Something on my face?”

Hinata then turned back to Shuichi.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Ouma wake up soon.”

After that day, Ouma couldn’t be visited anymore. Tsumiki said something about preparation for a procedure which needed to be kept secret for Ouma’s own good. Hinata even set firewall strong enough to bar Kiibo from their system.

“As… as Hinata-san might have explained… we make everyone dream their ideal world to counter bad influence from the killing game, and… we’re trying to make Ouma-san realize he’s just dreaming now. But… but… I can’t let you see the procedure! It’d show Ouma-san’s fantasy and it’s a privacy breach I’m so sorry!!”

Shuichi supposed it made sense. Iruma took it especially bad though.

“What about you?! You… you fucks get into his head and…! What? You’ll modify him too?! Like you mess again with creepy incest and cliché otaku!”

“I’m… I’m so sorry!!”

On those two’s cases, it had been necessary, Shuichi knew. Both had been on the verge of mental breakdown and were danger to themselves most of all.

“Iruma, it’s-“

Whatever Hinata was about to say was cut off by the one chosen to enter Ouma’s psyche.

“Modify? Haha, it’s nothing like that. We’re just saving him from lies he’s trapped in.”

Komaeda laughed, waving his mechanical arm.

“Hmm… I’m not like Hinata-kun. Trash like me can’t even hope to even begin to understand Ouma-kun’s state, but… Let’s put it this way. I’ve been in his shoes before. Aha, really, the resemblance is uncanny. It’s very nostalgic.”

Even Hinata, who seemed to be the most level headed person ever and never lost his composure, seemed to be struck speechless by Komaeda’s admission.

“You… you people were-“

“Hm? Aah, didn’t anyone ever told you? We’re all part of a killing game too. How long ago was it? It’s been few years. Season zero, if you will. But not the first, that’d be Naegi-kun’s.”

Hinata, Souda, and three others survived that. Upon awakening, they immediately try to find ways to wake up the others. Komaeda and Tsumiki were part of the lost ones.

“I dreamed about happy school life with everyone. It’s so embarrassing, really. Also, the me in that dream is very not like me. Imagine, _me_. Someone who loves hope beyond everything thinking that it’d be better if talent doesn’t exist.”

Komaeda’s laugh was as creepy as Ouma’s had after Gonta’s execution.

 “Dreaming a world where no one died… I couldn’t wake up for a long time.”

“… Komaeda. You-”

Komaeda’s smile was melancholic.

“Aah, even though I’d planned to take it to my grave. Hey, Hinata-kun. Do me a favor? Show these kids footage from my dream. Surely if you ask Alter Ego, he’d be able to provide it. It’d just be my luck if it got leaked to the net someday anyway.”

They still wouldn’t let any of them watch Ouma’s dream, but in exchange, they were all shown Komaeda’s dream and cutscenes from his killing game. As proof that the procedure wouldn’t damage Ouma. That there’s nothing to worry about, he’d wake up with his personality intact and unchanged.

His memory untouched.

(Komaeda changed though. He did. It was obvious. But, his changes were because he opened up himself more and more to his classmates. Shuichi noticed that no one voiced it, to stunned about the whole thing)

 “It’s all a lie, whatever he’s seeing. I seem to remember you saying he hates lies the most, yeah? I’ll bring him to you as soon as he wakes up.”

After watching the video, Shuichi realized then why Hinata said he’s not good enough to do the job.

There was someone in Hinata’s form killing everyone.

Komaeda’s happy dream was happy school life with everyone, without death and despair. His shock came from the AI, Alter Ego wearing Hinata’s skin, killing his important people.

His classmates.

One by one, after the video came to an end, everyone started to confess.

What they saw after their deaths in the game.

What made them realize it’s not real. Why it couldn’t be real.

Shuichi wondered what dream Ouma could be seeing.

He wondered who Komaeda would have to kill to snap him out of it.

He kept on wondering and wondering, as he knew the rest of his classmates thought so too.

Days passed in a daze, everyone waiting with bated breath for news about their last classmate who was still asleep.

It’s weird.

May they rest in peace, people said. And there they were. Fifteen selfish children who would do anything, anything at all, for someone they had difficulty to even admit as their friend to wake up and stay in hell that was reality.

Maybe that’s exactly why they wished it.

Because Ouma wasn’t their friend. Not yet.

They wouldn’t let him to be in peace just yet.

“… it’s not fair… huh?”

Someone mused.

Angie came to classroom on the fifth day with a statue of Ouma she’d carved and painted herself, Chabashira helping her carrying it to the classroom, and that’s when Shuichi knew that they’re at their limit. Momota pointed at the thing with trembling fingers while everyone else could do nothing but stare in stunned silence.

“What the hell, Angie?!”

“Atua has graced Angie with his wisdom. We’re redoing the reviving ritual from the game!”

The very ritual which she failed to do because Shinguji killed her first and used her death as bait to kill Chabashira in summoning ritual. Shuichi couldn’t help but to glance to the Ultimate Anthropologist, but he was seemingly as stunned as the rest of them.

Shuichi supposed since the victims themselves suggested it, they had no reason to be reluctant.

“My… My MP is quite high today. We can try.”

Yumeno muttered, seemingly determined. Iruma banged her table.

“Stop making it as if the midget kicked the bucket already!”

“… I’d have to agree with Momota-kun and Iruma-san on this, Angie-san. It’s… inappropriate, don’t you think?”

Akamatsu was a bit pale in the face. To think about it, she as well as Amami, Toujou, and Hoshi weren’t there during Angie’s school council days.

“He’s a degenerate male and one of the worst there is, but… But Tenko can’t just stand still doing nothing!”

If they were in the trial ground, Monokuma would have stared preparation for scrum debate, but it’s not the case that time. Angie and Chabashira were so desperate they even bowed their heads to the rest of the group.

“… I don’t know anything about the ritual you’re talking about, but I can’t see why not.”

“Hoshi-“

“I agree with Hoshi,” Amami said before Momota could yell at the tennis player. Everyone turned to him, who was looking sheepish.

“It’ll be like praying for his safe return, right? In a way. Twisted, and admittedly morbid, but hey. It’d be something Ouma would do to any of us, right? Him being him and all. It’s fitting.”

The dead would never return.

But, Ouma was still alive. Undoubtedly.

That’s why it’s worth doing.

Chabashira too didn’t refuse Angie this time because the very reason that Ouma was still alive, apparently. Also, Amami was right. It’s a very sick joke that none of them would put pass Ouma to do if he was awake instead. Shuichi couldn’t help to bark out a laughter, breaking the heavy atmosphere. Certainly, Ouma would definitely get a kick out of the idea.

“Sorry, haha. I’m just… I’m just imagining what we’d tell him later about this. I mean… hahaha.”

Everyone stared at him, but some broke out smiling too.

“Fucking hell. Let’s get this shit show on the road then!”

“Go-gonta will help too.”

“Is it alright if I-“

“No absentee allowed, I suppose. I will help set up a large screen for you, Kiibo. Shirogane-san, you too.”

“M… me? Oh, I mean… I’ll do my best!”

“Should we pray to God of Lies, Loki, while we at it?”

And thus, the class’s first group project was reenacting the Necronomicon. It’s absurd. They couldn’t even remember what’s written on the book from the game, and thus relied on Shinguji and Amami to be ceremony masters, going with homebrew ceremony that was mixture of many rituals from many cultures. Angie and Yumeno gave input every once in a while.

Nothing dangerous this time.

Blood sacrifice, or any other body parts, was strictly prohibited.

The light must stay on at all time.

Most of them couldn’t do it seriously.

They laughed a lot during ritual, laughing at the silly gestures and silly chanting they had to say. They didn’t redo any of that, thinking Ouma probably would prefer it that way.

And then, the ritual ended.

The statue stayed unmoving.

Everyone stared at it, as if expecting it to suddenly move. As if it was really Ouma pretending to be a statue. It’s weird how they longed to hear him laugh at them, claiming that it’s all a lie and he’s really been awake for a long time. That actually he’d switched the statue with himself when everyone was preparing the ceremony.

Of course, logically, there’s no way the statue would move. But, even so, it’s hard to accept that fact. It’s hard, but finally they’d have to.

Iruma fell to her knees and wailed.

Truth was overrated, Ouma would have claimed.

 “Fuck… Fuck that midget… Why… Why is he… WAAAAAAAAA!!!”

One by one, they all started to cry.

Once upon a time, in what felt like an eternity ago, it’s as if Shuichi remember Ouma musing that no one would miss him if he was to die. That everyone hated him. And yet…

If only he could see it. Them. In the classroom at night, having done questionable ritual in hope of bringing him back.

It was then when the classroom door was suddenly opened.

“… Ouma.”

Shuichi heard Harukawa said and he snapped up.

Ouma sat on a wheelchair, connected to tubes and breathing through oxygen mask. Tsumiki and Hinata by his side. He seemed like bone wrapped in paper thin skin. His hair was a bit longer than Shuichi remembered, coarser too. It’s weird to see him like that, without a smile plastered on his face.

“Ouma…!”

“Ouma-san!”

“Ouma-kun!”

“Kokichi! You…”

He stayed still, wide purple eyes scanning the room, quite long at the statue of himself at the center of the room, and at each and everyone of them. His eyebrows furrowed a bit.

“… what… are you guys doing?”

His voice was hoarse, Shuichi realized. It’s been couple months since they’re put to sleep, and Shuichi remembered the pain in his throat when he first woke up. It must be even worse for Ouma, not counting other damages that small body had to endure.

But he’s alive.

He seemed so different with Angie’s statue, too small and boney and sick, but alive.

Then, it’s as if the dam was broken.

 “HOLY SHIT IT’S OUMA!”

“ATUA IS REAL!”

“My spell worked! Told you guys magic is real!” 

 “My word, it really worked…”

“Am I… am I dreaming?”

Iruma was the first, as expected. She didn’t even bother standing up, crawling to where he was and buried her face in his lap.

“Fuck you… what… what took you so long, you… you… uuuu!”

“… I’m… sorry…?”

“As if sorry can cut it, you bastard!”

Momota next, stomping angrily towards him, sniffling Harukawa at his trail. Then Yumeno, Angie, and Chabashira, cheering that their god and magic was real after all, laughing while crying all the while.

Ouma seemed stunned, as if he hadn’t expected that kind of welcome from them all. Not expecting Iruma to hold him, Momota to pinch his hollow cheek, Harukawa standing awkwardly near them with tear stricken face but saying and doing nothing.

One by one joining them until his small frame was engulfed from all sides by his soon to be classmates. There’s no way he’d be able to join the class in his current condition. But Shuichi couldn’t care less at the time.

Ouma was awake. He’s alive. There couldn’t be better news.

All sixteen of them survived.

“Ouma-kun… we’ve missed you so much…”

Shuichi felt like he could feel him trembling.

“… welcome back, Ouma-kun.”

“Yeah, welcome back.”

“Took you too long.”

“Gonta misses Ouma so much too.”

His voice was so small, Shuichi wondered if he’s only imagining it. But then, he saw tears trailing down Ouma’s cheeks, how his breaths had quickened.

“I’m… I’m back…”

It’d have to be enough for now.

Ouma only joined the class a month later, after he filled out a bit and had started to gain muscle mass. He’d been asleep for too long that he’d lost most control of his limbs, muscle atrophy had set in despite Hinata and Tsumiki’s best effort in preventing them.

Tsumiki also wondered if the trauma from the game worsened that, since he _was_ crushed under hydraulic press until his body was nothing more than bloody pulp. Komaeda just laughed though, saying that someone in their group became a real robot at one point but he sprung up with little to no damage.

That’s good to know.

Honestly, Shuichi was starting to feel awkward with statue of Ouma seated on his empty seat during his recovery. Admittedly creeped out, specially when Angie put a bread or some sort of food in front of it and clap as if she’s praying to it. Chabashira watched exasperatedly from the side, usually, but maybe she thought Angie’s current antic was tame compared to her Student Council days.

Shinguji probably thought it’s amusing and started to copy her along the way, followed by Gonta and Yumeno.

Iruma, Momota, and Akamatsu’s constant reminder that Ouma was alive fell on deaf ears. It didn’t help that Toujou always took care of the food when the girls weren’t looking and they’d exclaim that Ouma had taken their offering.

He was so relieved that Ouma’s recovery was relatively speedy.

Ouma seemed so unlike him when he first woke up, like he’s in daze, but the next time they saw him he was already more like his game self. He lied, he teased, and he was touchy-feely. A bit more subdued and obviously a whole less mean, but still a liar.

(Everyone changed though, to a degree)

Hinata said on the day of Ouma’s release that even though he’s still weak physically, none of his ailment warrant intensive care in hospital, so home care was possible. As long as they don’t let him feel stressed and tired it should be fine. He could even start going to school.

Well, the second is rather easy to do, but since it’s Ouma, Shuichi couldn’t help but to wonder about stress thing. Looking back, he wondered how many times he’d thought that Ouma was enjoying himself when in truth he was in tremendous pain.

Gonta volunteered to help carry him everywhere, and it must be weird for the other students to see him sitting on Gonta’s shoulder, laughing while urging the other boy to run away from anyone who’d been the victim of his prank for the day, or maybe Toujou who’d taken upon herself to provide the best nourishment to help Ouma recovers.

Souda and Iruma had made remote controlled wheel chair for him, but still he preferred to be on Gonta’s shoulder most of the time. The only times he’d chosen to ride the wheel chair was when Gonta was unavailable and when Angie, Yumeno and Chabashira went look for him to make him pray to Atua with them.

Angie, despite knowing that her island didn’t really exist, had seemingly been convinced that Atua was real. After the ritual, Shuichi didn’t think anyone could convince her otherwise.

At least she never demanded blood sacrifice, or any sacrifice, in the name of Atua.

Gonta at one point believed in Atua too, Shuichi remembered. He figured Ouma must thought that the entomologist would just bring him to the girls.

Ouma hated therapy, both physical and mental ones, and Shuichi didn’t think he’d even come to see Tsumiki and Hinata if it wasn’t for Momota and Harukawa dragging him to his appointments. Sometimes, Amami joined them. Only the three of them could catch and/or convince him. The progress had been slow, but the prognosis was good.

He’d be able to stand on his own two feet soon.

Hinata warned that his growth would most likely be affected, but he didn’t seem particularly bothered with the news. He even used it to mess with Akamatsu.

“Hey, Akamatsu-chan. Did you know? They said hearing classical music will help one’s growth! Think if I hear you play, I’d be able to be bigger than Gonta?”

The imagery was too disturbing to imagine. Also, Shuichi was pretty sure it only applies to fetus and plants, but he opted to just keep his silence.

“Save me, Akamatsu-chan. I’m in your hand. I don’t want to be a dwarf like Hoshi-chan.”

“Hoshi-kun is not that-“

“I DON’T WANT TO BE A DWARF WHAAA!!!”

 “… Ouma-kun… Right now, I’m not really-“

“Pleaaaaase?”

It’s hard to refuse him, everyone found out these days.

He made Shuichi pushed his wheelchair while he himself held Akamatsu’s hand, making sure she’s not running away. She seemed almost as pale as the time before her execution.

Because, she’s being taken to the music room?

To a piano?

… like in her execution?

Shuichi wondered how Ouma could notice. Now that he thought about it, unlike Iruma who could immediately went back to messing with electronics despite having been killed inside virtual reality, or Gonta who still couldn’t help but to coo over bugs, Akamatsu hadn’t been touching piano.

Even though in the music room, there’s a grand piano similar to the one in her lab.

“Hmm!! What should it be, what should it be? Mozart? Mozart is classic, right? I mean, it’s the most requested! Or something like that? Hmm… Hey, Saihara-chan? Did your mother made you listen to classical music when you were young? I’m not sure about Momota-chan or Iruma-chan, but they’re idiots, so maybe not.”

“… uhm, does it matter?”

“Psh, boring. How about you, Akamatsu-chan? Do you like Mozart?”

 “… well, I don’t really have preference. I love every piece, I guess.“

“Neehehe, figures. But speaking of kids and growing up and Mozart, it’s gotta be this, right?”

He started humming, feet swinging like pendulum. He grinned and started to press the keys.

Akamatsu died to the tune of Flea Waltz. A familiar tune to even children. But, what Ouma played was that even more famous than that.

The alphabet song.

Shuichi forgot that the tune was Mozart’s.

Just the melody, and Ouma was not the Ultimate Pianist. He made plenty of mistakes, but as expected of a master liar, he didn’t even twitch and just continued on. He glanced expectantly at Akamatsu, and his grin got wider when Akamatsu sighed loudly and reluctantly took over.

It’s a short song, and no Debussy, but…

Ah, no wonder Ouma insisted earlier that Shuichi should join them.

(Shuichi chose to ignore the fact that there’s high chance Ouma saw him in Akamatsu’s lab after her execution)

Ouma giggled when the song ended, leaning back and exclaimed loudly,” and the answer is biiiiig hoooot ball of gas! Neehehehehahahahaha!!”

Akamatsu shook her head but giggled with him.

“… eh? Answer…?”

They both turned to Shuichi, glanced at each other then giggled conspiratorially.

 “Aaah, Saihara-chan, you’re really the intellectual type, aren’t you? If it’s Hogwarts, a Ravenclaw? No need for Sorting Hat, one look and you’re in! Headmaster Ouma says so!”

“Riight? But that’s his cool part, isn’t it?”

“Oooh! Akamatsu-chan likes her man smart.”

“Stop it, that’s not what I meant! Ah, but it’s true that it’s because Saihara-kun is so earnest and serious that he’s so reliable. Ouma-kun think so too, don’t you?”

What’s with the situation…? Rather, since when they’re that close?

“Then, this is mystery for the Ultimate Detective. Rather than the answer, what do you think the question is? In which the answer is super-duper big and hot ball of gas?”

That’s so random.

Ouma raised his hand, counting down from five, to four, three, two…

“BZZZT! Not so reliable after all, huh, Detective-chan?”

“… I told you I was still apprentice.”

“Minor details, I say! Then, it’s your homework, alright, Saihara-chan. Ah, but asking for help is forbidden, okay? Winner gets a million yen, but you can’t call a friend, okay! Specially not that space idiot Momota-chan, okay? Hoshi-chan is also off limit!”

“What’s Momota-kun and Hoshi-kun has to- Ah…”

Space. Luminary of the Stars.

Hoshi. Stars.

He ended up testing up the tune with different lyrics in his head. It fits perfectly.

“… Aah… the tune is the same… I never realized.”

 “Ooh, he found out, he found out. As expected, Saihara-chan still need clues before he can get it, huh. Can’t be helped. Then, the question is...?”

“ _How I wonder what you are_ …?”

“Bingo!”

Both of them clapped enthusiastically.

“Didn’t you know, Saihara-chan? They use the tune in as many songs as possible to make sure everyone grows big and strong! It’s been proven since middle age! It’s practically a magic incantation!”

“… that sounds… like a lie.”

“That’s because it is. It’s first published in the 18th century, and you can’t call that the middle age, but it’s true that it’s been used in many nursery rhymes and compositions. Mozart isn’t the only one who’d used that tune.”

“Ooh! As expected of the Ultimate Pianist. Even history of music is up your alley. Well, yeah, I lied about the time frame, but can you be sure that it doesn’t help children grow? Can you, can you?”

“Hmm…”

The question was directed at Akamatsu rather than Shuichi.

She smiled teasingly at the smaller boy, ruffling his messy hair slightly.

“If you’re still shorter than me on graduation, then that’d be the answer, right?”

Ouma gasped like an innocent child he most certainly wasn’t anymore and leaned forward to be nearer to Akamatsu.

“Does that mean you’ll play for me everyday? From now on? Until graduation?”

“Well, not on holidays and exam season. But other than that, sure.”

“Yay! It’s a promise, alright? You promise, right? Liars gets punished by swallowing thousand needles and having their fingers cut, you know!”

Akamatsu didn’t say anything to that remark, but held out her pinky to Ouma. The boy cheered and returned the gesture.

“Okay, I gotta check my height now. Saihara-chan, come on! Push me, push me! Oh, bridal carry is also accepted, but you’re limp as noodle, so maybe not, huh? Neehehe.”

“Make sure you take note of it, Ouma-kun.”

“Yeah! I will! Saihara-chan! Come on, let’s go! Bye bye, Akamatsu-chan! See you tomorrow!”

He said that, and yet he used the wheelchair’s remote control to rush out of the music room himself. Shuichi glanced at Akamatsu, still sitting and at the door, Ouma’s laughter heard echoing from the hallway.

“Go, Saihara-kun. Sorry, I need some time alone for a bit, if it’s okay.”

“A… ah. Yeah. Sure. See you tomorrow, Akamatsu-san.”

Shuichi bowed down slightly out of habit before rushing out to chase after Ouma.

But, her melancholic face lingered in the back of his mind as he ran after the prankster. Ouma probably knew that Akamatsu would need to sort herself out after facing her trauma. Somehow, someway.

Revealing people’s weakness had been one of the things Ouma would do without hesitation in the game, but…

Then again, he was specially hard on those he suspected to be killers.

Maybe it’s the less stressful environment of no killing.

Perhaps it’s the weeks of happy time with his classmates, convincing him that they’ve reached harmony. Just like how Komaeda could finally get along with everyone in his group despite his history in the game.

It’s a welcome change. He’d been quite worried at first, but truthfully Ouma was a considerate person, Shuichi supposed.

“-ven’t asked you.”

“Oh.”

“You were the last to wake up and enter the class. There’s some questions that I need to make sure.”

Principal Naegi’s voice.

Shuichi halted to a stop and peeked through the corner.

Ouma was apparently stopped by Naegi and asked to enter his office. The boy glanced at the hallway, and probably thinking that Shuichi was still with Akamatsu decided to enter to Naegi’s office.

Ask…

What’s he…

Curious, he couldn’t help it. He went to the door after Ouma and Naegi had entered and pressed his ears to the door, in hope to hear what they’re talking about.

“Ouma-kun, you have understood everything, right?”

“Everything? Principal Naegi-chan, you’d have to be more specific.”

“About this world. About the truth about Kokichi Ouma.”

“Hmm… the truth that I’m probably going to stay a midget?”

“Ouma-kun…”

Ouma’s laugh was as usual.

“Kidding. Of course, Principal Naegi-chan. Hinata-chan and Komaeda-chan had given me complete and thorough explanation. Some kids were kidnapped and forced to enter killing game in a virtual world, and one of those kids was brainwashed to become Kokichi Ouma, right?”

“… yes.”

“DICE doesn’t exist. I’m not really an Ultimate. _Everything_ shown on the game are all fiction. So on so forth. My whole existence, as well as everyone else’s, are huuuuuge lies. Yep. I’ve known that since the beginning.”

Beginning. When was beginning, Shuichi wondered.

If it’s Ouma, he wouldn’t be surprised if it’s since their time in the game.

“I see.”

“Yep. What about it?”

“Are you alright with it?”

“Hm?”

“About staying as Kokichi Ouma. About continuing to live a lie.”

Shuichi felt as if his heart stopped beating.

“Aaah.”

“Sorry, it’s just that I heard you say repeatedly that you hate lies. I just want to make sure. If you want, we have the technology to revert everything, and you can return to be like you were before your kidnapping. Of course, we will still give you protection. You won’t be known as Despair or its allies, not as yourself or even if you choose to be who you were before.”

“Hmmm… I see. You asked everyone this question when I was still unconscious, huh.”

“Yes.”

He’d never been asked.

He’d never been offered.

Ouma who hated lies would…

“Hey, Principal Naegi-chan. Did you know? What happened in my game I mean.”

“Yes. I watched everything.”

“As expected, they broadcasted it, huh. Neehehe.”

“… yes. Right now, Team Danganronpa and the Despair Maniacs are still active. It will take a while, but the next killing game is probably being prepared as we speak. Of course, Future Foundation and also Hinata-senpai’s team will do anything to stop it.”

“Hmmm… I see… I figured it’d be like that…”

There was a pause.

“Yeah, actually, I’m good.”

“Is that so.”

“Yep!”

“I understand.”

“Okey~ Are we done now, Principal Naegi-chan? Maan, if it’s only that, there’s no need for me to even be here, isn’t it? Saihara-chan ended up a peeping tom is entirely Principal Naegi-chan’s fault, you know. Neehehehe.”

Surprised his name suddenly being mentioned, Shuichi slipped and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Naegi could be heard coughing, and Ouma laughed harder. The detective entered the office reluctantly and bowed apologetically. The principal waved his apology off, saying that there’s no harm done.

Still, embarrassed, Shuichi went to grab Ouma and get out of the office as soon as possible.

“Saihara-chan, you need to work on that, you know? Staking out is an important detective duty, you know? How’d you going to catch me in the future, when I’ve become the world’s number one phantom thief, if you can’t even hide your presence?”

“… that’s a lie, right? You’re not becoming a phantom thief.”

“That is a valid aspiration, I’d have you know.”

Remembering that most of the world’s most valuable things were either already destroyed or stolen by Despairs, it’s really… poor choice of an aspiration.

“Though, you’re right. That’s a lie. I’m not becoming a phantom thief. Though it was a good fantasy. Hey, Saihara-chan, wanna roleplay?”

“Ouma-kun, please keep that kind of teasing for Iruma-san.”

Ouma batted his eyelashes, and Shuichi resisted the urge to smack him. Instead, he pushed Ouma’s wheelchair, with the boy squealing and laughing in delight. He glanced at Shuichi, waved goodbye, then used his remote to return to his dorm.

Leaving Shuichi just as he left Akamatsu.

 “Ouma-san is amazing.”

Shinguji mused one day during break, almost conversational. Shuichi couldn’t help but to glance back at the person in question. Ouma was clinging to Amami, begging him to get him panta. Toujou was next to them both, seemingly as patient as Buddha as she’s trying (probably in vain) to convince Ouma to stop drinking diabetes in a bottle.

“I can’t help but to notice. Aah, fake it might be, it’s already ingrained in me. People watching is… what I can’t help but do. Though, I’m not sure how I missed it in the game. Ouma-san watches even more closely than I am.”

“… is that so.”

“But, maybe it’s because of that. I watch, but won’t interfere. Ouma-san gets himself dirty by disturbing the status quo. As an anthropologist, that’s a taboo. Then again, he always does pride himself as the Supreme Leader of evil. That is indeed what the evil always does.”

“That’s wrong.”

Shuichi said, unconsciously let it out like he was still in the game and rebutting an argument. It’s a bit embarrassing, and he didn’t know if he managed to hide his must be red face from the anthropologist.

Shinguji, perhaps understanding that Shuichi wished for it to be ignored, didn’t comment. He just tilted his head slightly and asked him to explain.

“… usually, in stories, the villain is the one in charge, who set the status quo. Evil overlord, evil stepmother, and so on. So, the one who would usually break what’s normal… is not the villain. It’s the heroes instead.”

“Ah, I see. You have a point. Then, it's even more peculiar.”

“…”

“Making Akamatsu-san play piano again. Calling Amami-san his beloved big brother. Designing Keebo’s features with Iruma-san. Nominating Toujou-san to be Student Counsil President. I’m just naming a few. My, even in his sleep he managed to help Yonaga-san by restoring her faith to her fictional god.”

“… yeah. He’s doing all that, isn’t he…”

“He’s trying to help you too, I see. Kehehehe. Fascinating, isn’t it?”

Soon, Ouma would probably come to him and quiz him on something .

Trivias. Riddles. Puzzles. Mind games.

Case files.

Because, anything and everything was clear as day for him. There’s no hiding anything from him.

Shuichi Saihara was a fake. A phony.

He’s not a real Ultimate Detective.

That’s why, somehow…

When he realized it, he’s already back to like how he was at the start of the game. Afraid to solve mysteries. Losing confidence. Considering to ignore his talent and live in peaceful ignorance from now on.

“… yeah.“

How funny.

For the one who’s putting them together again was the self proclaimed evil. It’s laughable, really.

“Makes you think he’s hiding something again, doesn’t it?”

Shuichi huffed and looked up to the sky. Unlike in the game, it was grey and foreboding. Even so, the classroom was loud with Ouma’s laughter. As if he’s trying to distract everyone from what’s most likely coming to them.

Later, maybe Shuichi would try to piece together the mystery that was Kokichi Ouma.

What he knew. When he found out. How he found out.

His lies.

His true feelings.

About everyone’s circumstances. About everyone’s fabricated existence. About the lies only the compulsive liar could spot.

After he regained his drive to find the answer to mysteries again, Shuichi supposed.  

But for now…

“Isn’t it just paranoia speaking?”

For now, let’s enjoy it.

This kind white lie, let’s make it last.


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT ENTER

If you do a bucket of panta will fall on you

this is not a lie

keep out

 

In front of Ouma’s dorm, piece of paper was taped. A warning was written in purple ink, at the end was doodle of a face Maki figured was of angry emoji. It’s hard to read, to be honest. It’s like it’s written by a kid.

With how it’s written messily in large font. The emoji too was like it was drawn by Maki’s fictional youngest siblings.

She ignored it and knocked.

“Ouma? Are you here?”

“No, I’m not,” came muffled voice from inside.

She rolled her eyes. Maki ignored that and opened the door. It was not locked, just as Principal Naegi asked him to keep all day, but even if it was it wouldn’t matter. Maki had the spare key to the room.

As expected, the warning was a lie.

The sight she found was to be expected as well. Ouma was half naked, only wearing his obnoxiously colorful boxer. He was leaning to the wall and was obviously trying to get to his bathroom, panting heavily. His wheelchair was left behind next to his bed.

Maki sighed loudly, prompting the boy to turn to her and glare.

“What?”

“Didn’t Hinata tell you to not force yourself?”

“I can walk already. See?”

“You can walk ten steps maximum before you collapse. Your current record on standing up is thirty seconds.”

She approached him and tried to make him lean to her instead. He complied rather petulantly, clicking his tongue and scowling. She tried to school her face to nonchalance when her fingers felt protruding bones and cool clammy skin, meeting Ouma’s glare with her own brand of mask just as usual in the game.

She considered on lifting him up and brought him to the bathroom that way but decided against it.

“Come on. Be careful. One step at a time.”

“… I know.”

He’s really… in terrible condition. Usually, it’d be hidden away under his black sweater and signature scarf, but in truth Ouma’s body was already wasting away to a horrifying degree before he’s wakened up. Not even a month of intensive rehabilitation as monitored by former Ultimate Hope and Ultimate Nurse could heal months of neglect.

Hinata was specially frustrated.

He’d like for Ouma to be moved from the machine connected to his brain, but the risk was just too high to be attempted. Souda also said the same thing. Team Danganronpa stole the core of Neo World Program from Future Foundation and used it to reenact new killing games, but the equipment they’re using were homemade from low quality common electronics.

In other words, it’s extremely delicate.

Tsumiki too, upon seeing the machine almost had a mental break down.

“Wha-wha-whaaa…?!! I can’t move them?? But-but-but, the positions are…! The IVs, and catheters, and NGTs… Hinata-san… I… I can’t make any promises, I’m so sorry!!! Also, physiotherapy is definitely impossible I’m so sorry!!!”

Unlike the ones used in Hinata’s killing game, as Maki found out later on, the ones used on them couldn’t compare.

Not much he could do.

It didn’t help that despite being head of the resuscitation team, he still needed Naegi’s approval for the last resort procedure. Apparently, he’d been asking from the start, but some people in Future Foundation had been adamant on not letting anyone enter Neo World Program ever again, apparently in fear of a repeat.

And, in the end… when he finally woke up, his lungs were already too used to his oxygen therapy, his stomach couldn’t easily handle food, his muscles too weak to support him…

Maki couldn’t imagine it.

Ouma never for once complained about the state of his body, and Maki was honestly baffled. At first, she thought that Ouma would be the type of person who would very loudly complain about anything, even to an annoying degree. But, looking back, she supposed that he hid more than anyone on everything.

She was even more baffled when Tsumiki called her and asked her to be of assistance to Ouma.

“… Uhm, so… This is top secret but, Hinata-san and I… can’t enter Hope’s Peak grounds… So, I can’t be of any use to Ouma-san. If… if it’s possible… may I… ?”

Apparently, the last time was special case that was kept secret. Naegi knew what the class was up to and figured seeing Ouma as quickly as possible was necessary. But, for Tsumiki to stay in school ground was another story, apparently.

To be fair, she also asked Toujou and Amami for help. But, still Maki was baffled by Tsumiki’s decision to ask her, the Ultimate Assassin who very much wanted to kill Ouma and was number one reason he died in the first place, of all people. When prompted, she just blinked and confusedly said that Komaeda thought she’d be even better choice than Toujou and she just trusted his input.

It must be whatever he found out inside Ouma’s happy world dream thing. She would be lying to say she wasn’t curious, but she honestly had no intention of asking.

Honestly it slipped her mind.

The list of things Tsumiki said that Ouma still required help for was just too extensive, too mindblowing.

She hadn’t expected going to bathroom being one of them.

Of course, in hindsight, it made sense. Ouma was still a falling hazard and he still couldn’t use crutch, with his upper body strength not that much better with his legs.

Of course he wouldn’t be able to walk to the bathroom himself. Of course someone would have to make sure he doesn’t slip and hit his head while bathing.

Maki couldn’t imagine it.

That’s why, she supposed Ouma’s stubbornness was expected. Why he had never for once asked for anyone for help.

Because, usually, he’s under layers of armor. Now, naked and obviously vulnerable, there’s no arguing that he’s just so _weak_. And no one would want for their weakness to be visible, least of all not Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

It’s extremely humiliating, she knew, as she helped peel off Ouma’s underwear and helped him to sit inside the bathtub. She checked for the water temperature and let it flow, filling the tub and hiding Ouma’s body from view.

She didn’t know who was happier for it out of both of them.

“… where’s Toujou-chan? Thought it’s her turn today.”

“Like you don’t know where she is.”

Ouma pointedly looked away.

Saihara seemed to think that Ouma nominated her to be Student Council President to help fulfil her need to be of service, but Maki honestly just thought that he just wanted her to be off his back. Ouma would know that she’d be too busy to attend to him, and night time was not Maki’s scheduled time.

“Honestly, you should be glad she asked me to cover for her.  I think she almost asked Iruma to check on you since Amami has prior engagement with Akamatsu.”

“ _Geh_.”

After making sure every utility was within Ouma’s reach without him having to stand up, Maki stood up and left the boy alone to bath. He’s strong enough to do that by himself now, and she wouldn’t take that from him.

She’s not that cruel, she’d like to think.

Upon closing the bathroom door, she leaned to the wall and slid down with a gasp. Soft sound of water from inside masking her sobs.

It’s painful.

Looking at him like that was just too painful.

Before this, he was bratty towards her. He whined and fought and laughed annoyingly, almost everytime. She thought he was annoying, but like this…

Ouma being begrudgingly compliant was…

It’s unexpectedly worse.

But, it’s not like Maki didn’t understand.

Something must had happened today. He didn’t expect Maki to come and thus hadn’t prepared himself mentally. But, Maki didn’t have any right on calling him out on it. Not since she felt that if she’s in his shoes she’d try to find alone time and try to do things herself, no matter the danger.

He must be really pissed off.

And, in truth, she’s only using him.

“… I’m done.”

Came the voice from inside, and Maki breathed out to reset herself. She grabbed Ouma’s wheelchair and change of clothes before going back inside, getting the towel and helped Ouma sit on top of the edge of the tub and dry him off as the water being drained, clumps of dark hair went with the water.

After she made sure he’s sufficiently dried, she helped him wear his pajamas. Feeling guilt over how relieved she was that Ouma’s state of being was being hidden again with layer of baggy clothes.

“You shouldn’t have come. I can handle myself,” said the person who tired himself out after walking few feet just to get to the bathroom.

“… yeah, right.”

If he felt the jab, Ouma said nothing.

“What about Momota-chan? Don’t you guys meet up every night to work out?”

“I told him I can’t make it today.”

“For poor little me?”

“No, I… I didn’t say it was for you.”

Ouma just hummed and stayed quiet, even as Maki wheeled him out of the bathroom and helped him move to his bed. It was when she’s sitting behind him and combing Ouma’s hair that he asked.

“Why?”

“… what?”

She could almost feel him rolling his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell him? That you’ve been _assisting_ me.”

That one word was let out in a hiss.

“It’s not like this is not a valid reason to skip. Rather, if you were to tell him, and Saihara-chan too since he joins you most days, they’d probably come here too and help. In fact, I’ve been expecting them since you came in.”

Maki stopped combing.

So that’s why he seemed in particularly terrible mood. Toujou, Amami and Maki caring for him is one thing, having new people see his in his weak state would be a blow.

But, it’s not like Ouma kept his condition a secret. He never really hid the fact that Amami’s been helping him with schoolwork in class, or that he’s relying on Gonta as his main mode of transportation.

It’s not like he’s hiding it. He’s just careful not to show too much of it.

Ouma glanced at her through the vanity mirror, eyes dull and piercing.

 “Harukawa-chan, don’t tell me you’re pitying me?”

“No.”

Because, it’s all his own fault for being such an ass in the game. To ended up in this state was his just dessert, forgiveness and innocence and everything being someone else’s script be put aside. Also, it’s not like Saihara didn’t already have an inkling about how weak Ouma really was.

Momota… well, he probably had an idea too, being the one who was most determined to drag him to Hinata and Tsumiki for therapy.

“There’s no need for me… to hide about you from Momota nor Saihara.”

 “Then, what did you tell him? Why didn’t you tell them you’re coming to my room?”

Then, after a moment, he grinned, wide and menacing. His shoulder shook as he laughed.

Apparently confirmation that neither Saihara nor Momota were coming made him relaxed enough to be back to his usual self. He’s as volatile as he was mad. Maki screwed her eyes shut and prepared herself for what would undoubtedly come next.

“… oh, this is something. You, who don’t like taking care of children, prefer to be with _me_ rather than with your beloved Momota-chan. Trouble in paradise?”

“No.”

“I bet it’s Saihara-chan. Aah, he and Momota-chan had gotten closer huh. Neehehe, are they dating now or some- GAH! Hey, don’t pull too hard, it hurts!”

In her anger, she apparently had pulled through a tangle. She took off the comb and started to untangle it by hand.

“… it’s not like that. I’ll kill you.”

“Whaa, so mean. You’re back to death threats now? Man, you’re really boring.”

“You yourself are back to insults now.”

“My whole being is ninety percent lies, five percent genius, three percent spite and the rest is pure evil. Insult is to be expected.”

That’s actually believable.

“… then, you’re just two percent evil. Hmm.”

“Ah! That’s a lie! I’m super evil! I’m one hundred and ten percent e- GAHA!! I told you to be careful!”

She ignored him and continued untangling the knots.

“Then, what? You should have just told Saihara-chan and have lovely totally not a date time with Momota-chan. What gives?”

“…”

“Isn’t he your beloved or whatever? I mean, ha. You even tried to kill yours truly for him, right?”

Ouma died before she confessed, and to her knowledge no one among her classmates ever watched the game. None of them knew what happened after their deaths, and so it would make sense to think that Ouma didn’t too.

None of them had access to the tape, and none of them even had interest in seeing the game in its entirety.

Most of them knew Shirogane had been the mastermind only due to her waking up last before Ouma and they’d seen how she reacted after waking up. Ouma himself seemed to have realized that Shirogane was the mastermind, but Maki had no doubt that he already knew from the fifth trial.

Maki had been obvious about her feelings though, she supposed.

“I’m just not in the mood.”

“What did you guys said? Everyone would always go to that space idiot while none to me. And yet, here you are. Seriously, what gives? Next you’ll say you’re actually in love with- GAH! Will you stop that?!”

Ouma turned around and swatted her hand away weakly. He turned to look at himself in the mirror, and apparently decided to leave his hair alone. He glanced at Maki with a frown.

“If this is about you wanting to make amends or whatever, forget it. Didn’t we decide to make it all ‘ _fiction’_ and ‘ _lies’_ and shit?”

“… it’s not that. It’s not about _you_.”

“Ooh, now we’re getting to the juice. Not me, so Momota-chan? Momota-chan rejected you?”

Maki shook her head.

“We… don’t talk about… that.”

“Wow, I almost feel sorry for you.”

“I don’t think I want to talk about that. I’m not even in the mood of seeing him. I…”

“You what?”

It’s painful, but… She looked at Ouma. At how skinny and weak he was. He wouldn’t be able to recover so quickly. It’s the after effect of the game.

She thought her feeling, her yearning for Momota was the same.

But, Ouma had stopped needing to rely on oxygen therapy. He had started to be able to eat solid food. He was getting stronger and stronger each day. And yet…

“… it was a lie. My feeling was scripted by Shirogane. That's why I'm not going to say anything about it. Not again. ”

And yet, her feeling too, grew stronger each day, she could tell.

And she hated it. Hated feeling happy and content whenever she’s with Momota. Yearning for his touch and to hear his laugh…

After what Shirogane said…

Ouma stared at her with wide eyes.

“God, you’re really dumb, aren’t you?”

“…”

“ It’s all a lie, a simulation, fiction. Including Shirogane-chan’s own words, dumb dumb. Controlling one’s feelings? Ha, ask Hinata-chan. Memory and thought process is one thing, but likes or cheesy things like love is just impossible to manipulate.”

Oh, how she’d love it if it was true. But, because it happened in virtual world where everything could happen, it’s even harder to ignore Shirogane’s words.

“… you weren’t there. You didn’t see. He was… “

Ouma sighed loudly before letting himself fall to his bed. He massaged that spot between his eyes as if he’s getting headache from hearing Maki.

“… everyone is really… really _bad_ at being lied to. Okay, fine. I’ll bite. Do your worst. Tell me everything that happened after I went splat.”

He didn’t have to put it that way, but there’s really something in the way Ouma stared at her.

So she did.

She supposed, Kokichi Ouma, the living testament of how damaging the simulation really was, was easier to talk to than a talking overly chipper bunny. No matter how annoying he was, there’s just something about him.

Maybe Saihara’s words about Ouma being helpful been getting to her.

The idea had been so laughable, but even she could see that it’s thanks to him that Akamatsu played piano again. That Amami stopped looking so depressed over the fact that he’s not a brother to missing twelve younger sisters.

(Which to be honest, was rather complicated feeling that Maki sort of understood)

“I should had been there. Man, that sounded like such fun trial… and right up my alley too,” was his first comment. After a while, Maki sometimes found herself thinking what would Ouma do or say if he was present in the last trial.

She’s about to witness it, she realized.

“Okay, first thing first. That audition tapes. What the hell, Harukawa-chan? Wasn’t it the first thing Naegi-chan addressed? You were there when Momota-chan explained to me in turn!”

“… he could have been lying. There’s never any proof that we’re not Despair Maniacs wishing to be like Enoshima.”

Ouma groaned.

“Harukawa-chan, do me a favor? Remind me tomorrow to finally accept Angie-chan’s offer to pray to Atua. There’s no saving your idiocy. We need divine power for it. For you, I’ll convert to Atuanism.”

“… you’re not joining her cult. That’s a lie.”

“I might really will. I’m losing my faith in humanity. Her description of Atua, that is Saihara-chan in glasses, is too tempting to refuse now.”

“You’ve never had any faith in others.”

“Details! I’m too frustrated to even lie now. I’ll just spoil everything like I did on Gonta’s trial. Get on with it.”

Maki looked away, her hands shaking fists above Ouma’s bed.

“Iruma said the avatars can only be used by the real person. That in its simplified setting, there’s no other NPC available other than the bears. The videos could only be made by the real people themselves, even if we consider it being made in-game.”

“Bzzzt. Not true. Shirogane-chan could have disguised herself as us all and make the tapes.”

“Shirogane has the so called cospox.”

“Obviously a lie.”

“No… I… I’ve seen her personally break out in hives over someone commenting she’s familiar looking. Souda and Hinata also has confirmed that her avatar has restriction on impersonating other avatars used by others at the same time as hers.”

Ouma went silent. Maki dared herself to glance at the boy.

“… fine. We probably made the videos ourselves.”

Hearing the confirmation somehow made her aching heart burn, but Ouma wasn’t done.

“After they put us in the simulation, they used that Flashback Light to make us think we’re Despair Maniacs. Then, they filmed the tapes. Afterwards, they used the light again to make us think we’re Ultimates, erasing the memory. There. Next?”

Maki could only stare at him.

It’s a scenario none ever voiced before, and it took Ouma seconds to think that up.

“What? That’s an obvious possibility. Harukawa-chan, I’ve said it before, but it’s a _fucking_ virtual world. Anything goes. Well, except for sappy things like your _feelings_. Is that it? Voting time now? You’re over this ridiculous idea that Momota-chan is secretly a psychopath?”

“… but… but he didn’t… he said he agreed to kill you… so easily…“

“Well, duh! One antidote, two poisoned. Either I died, you get executed, and him dropping dead because he’s dying, or I died, him dropping dead and you get off scot free. No brainer. It’s not like he _actually_ killed me.”

“… assisted suicide is still-“

“No, I mean, the preparation took time because we're both dying and I ran out of time after taping his scene. He’s lucky I only lost consciousness after he stepped out of the press.”

“… huh?”

“Get it inside your thick skull, Harukawa-chan. Kaito Momota is even more incapable of murder than Gonta. He literally can’t even harm a bug. He didn’t kill me. You did.”

“You… you’re lying.”

“Am I? How would you know? You weren’t there.”

Maki was starting to feel faint. Her words being returned to her made her feel so dizzy.

“But… but… you switched, and he…”

“He must have put my corpse in it and _squish_. Good for him, also for you, Harukawa-chan. I’d hate it for you to die, boring as you are. Also… for my death to become meaningless and be the reason everyone else kicks the bucket. Specially Yumeno-chan! I have a crush on her, you know. If only she's at least a B-cup. ”

“He admitted to it! To went along with your plan! ”

“Surprise, the macho man kept his word. But did he really say he killed me? Like, really. Did he? Did any of you even consider the possibility of me dying before Momota-chan could kill me?”

“He was executed for it! ”

“From what I've gathered, so was Akamatsu-chan. As expected of boring Momota-chan, so not original. ”

“You… you’re lying!”

She yelled out and her fists making loud thud noises against the bed. Ouma turned to face her, still lying down on his bed, pale face and dull eyes stared back at her, his smile unlike how she expected it to be.

There’s no trace of Ouma’s brand of malice. He just seemed tired and resigned.

“… you’re… lying…”

“Hmm. I _am_ a liar.”

“In the video… he said, he’ll kill a lot.”

“What a wuss. Soft target offering himself and he still won’t do it.”

“He…”

“He’s exactly what you think he is. An idiot. The shonen manga protagonist trope to the core. There’s no lie or hidden twisted depth in him. He’s as boring as it could get. Congratulation, Harukawa-chan. You’re a boring heroine now.”

As if to make a point, he raised both his hands and yelled out very not enthusiastically, “yay!”. Both hands went down after few seconds because Ouma hadn’t regained his muscle strength.

“… you’re lying.”

Ouma sighed again, loudly, tiredly.

“Now you’re just being broken record. Fine! Whatever floats your boat. Now shoo. My head hurts, I’m tired and in need of my sleep. If I miss even a minute of it, Mom will notice and take away my panta. Shoo shoo.”

Numb from her head to toe, Maki complied wordlessly. She noticed from the mirror that she had been crying.

Wordlessly, she left Ouma in his room alone.

She ran towards her own room, buried her face in her pillow and sobbed.

She didn’t know which was worse. The truth her mind churned up or Ouma’s. Both could be lies. Both didn’t matter. They’d decided to ignore the game in its entirety.

Amami opting to not want to know who killed him. Chabashira never asking what’s happening in the séance. Hoshi greeting Toujou every day and Angie relentlessly offering Atua’s wisdom to Shinguji. Gonta and Iruma were the closest to Ouma.

She alone still thought of the game.

That night she dreamt a weird dream. She saw Ouma falling near the control panel, and he was obviously in so much pain. He was so pale, and covered in blood. He wasn’t wearing his uniform, and Maki wondered if his shivering was from the cold or cries.

“… no… no…! I need… I can’t…!”

She saw Momota sitting next to him, equally sickly.

“… it’s enough isn’t it, Ouma.”

Ouma was crying, desperate. He wanted to move, Maki knew, but couldn’t. Momota put his bloodied hand on top of Ouma’s head, patting him, holding him close and the boy wailed.

“I need… I have to…”

“Rest. It’s enough.”

“Noo… no… no no no-“

“I’ll do the rest. Give me a moment. Just… just shut up, okay? Sleep for a bit. It’ll be all over when you wake up.”

Soon enough, his cries receded, and Maki knew.

She _knew_.

Momota sighed, and gave the unmoving boy another pat in the head before standing up with a groan. Then, he covered the boy’s upper body with his jacket, audibly commenting that it wouldn’t do if he’s cold, before he lifted Ouma, wincing at the pressure on his wounded hand.

 _Tap tap tap_ , he walked towards the press.

He laid him down carefully, as if he didn’t want to disturb a sleeping person being moved towards their bed.

“… I guess, see you later? Yeah. See you later, Ouma. I still think Shuichi will figure this out, but whatever, right? I’ll just say ‘ _I told you so_ ’ later when we meet again.”

He said.

Maki woke up with a gasp and even more painful headache.

It’s a lie. It’s just something Ouma said. The cameras didn’t work, so there’s no way to know if it’s true or not. Not them at the trial, not even those watching from outside.

It’s just the case of Kokichi Ouma managing to get into her head.

But, she could feel it.

“Ooh, Harumaki. Morning. Feeling better already?”

When Momota greeted her that morning, she couldn’t feel any of her usual doubt. She could smile back at him without guilt plaguing her, and she felt as if she wouldn’t mind if the seed of love in her heart was to grow.

“Whoa, your face seems horrible. Hey, don’t force yourself if you’re sick.”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“Well, of course I’d worry! A sidekick’s health is my responsibility!”

“I’m fine, really.”

He seemed unconvinced.

“… well, if you say so. But don’t hesitate to ask me or anyone if you’re really sick, alright? You can’t underestimate a cold!”

Then, they walked together to their classroom. Ouma was already there, and he stopped trying to open his daily panta share from Toujou at the sound of the door being open. His eyes met Maki’s, and he grinned at the sight of her face.

He put away the bottle and leaned on his palm, giggling to a joke only he’s privy too.

 She prepared herself for an annoyance and approached him.

“Did I get you?”

“… yeah, you did. Unfortunately. ”

“Neehehehe~”

He seemed so satisfied. It’s annoying.

“How much of it is a lie?”

“Well, who knows.”

What did she even expect anyway. She let out an audible sigh. Ouma just grinned wider.

“So? Are you two an item now?”

Maki decided to not deign him with an answer and just grab hold of his wheelchair, ignoring his distressed yelp, and wheeled him towards the group of girls chatting in the back.

“What are you doing?! Harukawa-chan!”

“I’m doing you a favor you asked yourself yesterday.”

“Don’t tell me… Nooo!!!! That was a lie! Harukawa-chan!!”

It’s his just dessert, really. She thought with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Momota-chan? Do you like clowns?”

Kaito had no idea what suddenly brought that up, but then again nothing about Kokichi Ouma was predictable. The guy was an asshole with the thought process of an alien, impossible to decode.

“Clowns are amazing, don’t you think? They can do anything! In circus, they can balance on balls or stuffs. And in parties, they can even do tricks better than Yumeno-chan can. I always look up to them, y’know?”

So there they were, in a fucking toilet after fucking shot with arrows in their bodies like fucking porcupines, and Kaito was undoubtedly dying, and the last thing he’d ever hear would be Kokichi fucking Ouma talking about clowns.

Juuust peachy bitchy.

He didn’t know if his headache was from poison running through his veins, blood loss from the wound in his hand, or maybe Ouma’s rambling. Probably Ouma’s rambling.

Definitely Ouma’s rambling.

“Momota-chan? Hey, why are you ignoring me? This is so not like you! Aww, are you mad? Are you mad?? Neehehahaha! Aah, Momota-chan, you’re sooo predictable it’s not even funny anymore.”

The boy took steps backward, shaking from laughter.

(Or so he thought at that moment)

Then he brought up his electrobomb.

“… but yeah. This is why I can trust you, isn’t it?”

Instinctively, Kaito screwed his eyes shut before the bright light from the bomb could blind him. Inwardly, he cursed repeatedly. He’s going to do something, Kaito just knew it.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck-

He’s going to die. There’s no way he’s not, and Harumaki would also be dead because it’s by her hands technically, and Ouma-

“Okay, then. There’s that. Now not even Monokuma knows what’s going on in here. Momota-chan? Hey, Momota-chan? Yoohoo~ You still alive?”

And then, suddenly he felt cold hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look up.

 “Earth to Momota-chan. Mission control speaking, space idiot. Answer or else.”

“… what do you want?”

Ouma’s eyes were crescent slits, his long bangs casting shadow over them. His smile too wide, too sickening.

 “Honestly? I wanted to wait it out until you drop dead on your own and bury you in this quaint place I found. Good view of the stars, you’d love it. But, not everyone can get what they want, isn’t it?”

After couple of days together, there’s no hiding his disease.

Ouma seemed to have known since long before, and sometimes Kaito wondered if it’s for that very reason that the boy picked him as hostage. Most of the taunting he did was asking Kaito if he had preferred place to rest in after he’d undoubtedly die.

_“I’ll bury your corpse in your place of choosing, Momota-chan. Isn’t it nice of me? And then, I’ll take everyone to your grave and gloat about how I killed you. Slowly, painfully, and I’ll tell them about how till the very end you think about them. They’d cry too. It’d be so sickeningly touching, I promise.”_

The boy had said it repeatedly as he laughed.

Kaito always told him to stop joking around, but right then at the toilet, he started to wonder if Ouma was serious from the start. That he’s really going to hide the sight of Kaito dying from the rest of them and lie for as long as he could about the manner of his death.

“Tell you what. I’ll show you something good. Let me get comfortable first.”

He said, straightening up before pulling the arrow from his arm with one sickening squelch without so much as a wince. Their eyes met, and Ouma winked as he reached to his back.

“One more. Don’t want the poison to spread more, neehehe.”

That one was pulled out with more difficulty, but finally he managed. The two arrows were dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

“Aaah, that felt good.”

That… that’s a lie.

Kaito himself had been shot, and the pain was still hell even with the arrow still not removed from his body. How Ouma could just pat his wounded arm and stretched even as blood continued to flow out of his body while still fucking smiling was-

“Will you believe me, Momota-chan, if I were to tell you that I’m actually a clown?”

“… wha-“

“To prove it to you, I’ll show you magic! Well, that’s a lie, it’s a trick. Spoiler alert! Wait, I should have said it first, huh? Neehehehe. Aah, whatever. Final show before death. Let’s have one last hurrah, Momota-chan.”

Then, he stripped out of his modified gakuran, taking off his scarf along with it with one fluid movement.

Kaito didn’t think he’d notice it if he hadn’t been actively looking for it. That was, sign that Ouma was in pain. The cold sweat that started to drench him, the slight quiver of his lips, the faint lines between his eyebrows…

He rolled his clothes into a ball and threw it aside.

“Tadaaa~ See? Nothing on me, right? Bare hands, glorious bare body. Neehehe. Are you in love?”

Kaito just wanted to throw up.

There’s a bruise on his neck in the distinct shape of a hand, undoubtedly courtesy of Harumaki. His ribs were prominent, his shallow and quick breathing very clear. His stomach was concave. Blood flowed from the wound in his right arm. Bared like that, Kaito started to realize many other things. Like the dark shadows under Ouma’s crazed eyes, how compared to their first meeting his cheeks had sunken, how he’s visibly quivering…

It’s the body of the sick and dying.

Not even Kaito was that badly in shape.

“You… Ouma, don’t tell me, you-“

“HUSH! I’m performing over here. No speaking during a performance. Geez, Momota-chan, no one ever taught you manners huh? Or are you just that sad of a human being who’ve never seen their idols live?”

He cut Kaito off with a painful looking smile.

“Okay, where was I… Oh, right! See? Nothing on me, right?”

He twirled, and Kaito couldn’t help gagging at the sight of _holes_ in Ouma’s back and right arm, blood still oozing from it and some landed on Kaito’s face from the dance-like movement he’s doing.

“Nothing on me, and yet… HOCUS POCUS ABADA KADABRA! Taadaa~”

Kaito didn’t know what made Ouma seem so proud. He just pulled out the bottle of antidote from his pocket. The very bottle he just drank from if he had to guess, Harumaki had panicked when she saw Ouma drinking it since she had thought there was only one antidote available.

“Behold, a bottle full of antidote! And it’s not even a lie! Is there any poisoned fella in the audience? Oh, how about you, my dear idiotic Momota-chan?”

Kaito could only gape.

Ouma smiled cheekily and approached him. He knelt in front of Kaito, took his right hand, and gently made him grip on the bottle of antidote. The weight surprised him.

It’s… it’s full. It’s really… really full.

“Drink, Momota-chan. You’ll feel better.”

His voice was unnaturally solemn.

Kaito didn’t need to be told twice.

He drank it all in one gulp.

“Whoa, there. Careful. Nice and easy, Momota-chan. I can’t have you choking on me.”

Soothing hand was on his back, rubbing up and down and up and down.

Kaito had a hard time remembering that the person comforting him was Ouma. Kokichi Ouma was not a kind person, at least not in his memory. A compulsive liar, manipulator, annoying son of a bitch-

And yet, looking at his expression, there’s no other word that came to mind.

“I can’t have you dying here, Momota-chan. Dying in a toilet is just too sad, even for you. It’d be worse than even how Iruma-chan died. The others will be traumatized. They won’t ever be able to shit again.”

“Shut up, you-“

Caught in a coughing fit, his chest burns and drool dripping and dripping from his mouth and he could barely register Ouma threatening him.

“I swear, Momota, if after all this it doesn’t work I’m making you lick _everything_ clean from this goddamn floor, you understand?”

Something clogged his throat and Kaito couldn’t resist throwing up. Blood came out to his hand, dripped sickeningly to the floor, but it strangely felt liberating. His breathing felt just a bit lighter, though surely his damaged lungs were as terrible as they ever were.

“Gross. How’s it? Can you breathe better now? Did it work? Harukawa-chan got the correct antidote, didn’t she? Momota-chan, answer me, this is important.”

Kaito nodded, and the sound of Ouma’s relieved sigh was just bizarre.

Seeing the smaller boy smile was even more mind-blowingly strange.

“… that’s good. Good good.”

That face was alien.

Tired and resigned. It’s not something anyone would associate with Kokichi Ouma. It’s like being in presence of another person entirely.

“Momota-chan, as I said, I’d very much like to bury you in this shallow grave I’ve dug up, but it’s just not possible anymore. Change of plan. I need you to work with me on this. If you want Harukawa-chan to live past our deaths, that is.”

“Harumaki… Wait, what are you talking about?! Are you planning on… getting revenge on her?! Are you threatening me?!”

“Revenge? No. It’d just be a waste of energy. You don’t get mad at traps when you’re caught in one. The one I’m _furious_ with is the one using her.”

He mumbled under his breath inaudibly, but Kaito caught the mention of Amami and Akamatsu’s name.

“I won’t let them get their way again. But, I can’t do this by myself anymore. Momota, I’m fucking begging you over here. Work with me or Harukawa will end up being executed.”

It’s probably the poison still not yet leaving his system completely. It could also be his body, which was already on its limit even before he was shot with a poisoned arrow. It could also be the way Ouma was being so out of character all of the sudden.

“… wait… why… why would Harumaki be executed?”

“Because I’m going to die in minutes and that’d be on her hands, obviously.”

“That’s…! What are you talking about?! You drank the antidote! You’re not going to-“

Kaito trailed off at the sight of Ouma’s pained smile. Of the blood dripping down his chin, of the red of his gum and teeth, the slight redness in his sclerae, and how the blood from his wounds continued to ooze out.

Harumaki said there’s only one antidote.

Ouma hadn’t expected her to appear and shot them with poisoned arrows.

_There was only one antidote._

“Neehehe… yeah, that was a lie. Seems like I’m going ahead of you after all, Momota-chan.”

How could there be antidote for Kaito when there’s only one? Easy. Simple. Ouma never drank it in the first place.

* * *

Quod erat demonstrandum.

* * *

Delirious with pain, poison and blood loss, Ouma couldn’t hold onto his mask for long.

Kaito held into him as he sobbed and quivering like a child he truly was, fighting weakly at the start before stopping and ended up clinging to him instead. Normally, there’d be no way Ouma would let such unsightly display be seen. But, it’s hard. It had been so hard, Kaito knew.

He promised then, and it must have been because Ouma was in too much pain that he could relent.

Kaito would bring him to the press after a bit rest. He’s dying and bleeding out too, after all, so Ouma should cut him some slack. He still had questions too, about the plan the Supreme Leader thought up.

He forced Ouma who couldn’t even stand anymore down, holding him by his shoulder to prevent him from _crawling_ to the press. Faced with such reasoning, Ouma just looked up at him wide-eyed and just whimpered. Unable to recognize the lie in his delirium and too weak to fight and knowing it, he nodded his assent in the end.

A book had been written about the plan.

A whole book filled until the last page with Ouma’s theories, ideas, and scenarios.

Kaito read it as he waited for Ouma to calm down, absentmindedly stroking his arm just like how Ouma rubbed his back in the toilet, just to give the other boy small comfort in his last moment.

Ouma didn’t comment on the lack of questions aimed his way.

Even though before he’d refused to answer most of Kaito’s questions before, claiming that they had no time with his death quickly approaching.

Since when, Kaito wondered. The book was thick and super detailed, complete with dialogues, graphics, and illustrations. There’s no way it was written in a short time.

The content disturbed him.

Motives brought people to despair, and in the edge of their sanity, they killed. Akamatsu was like that, and so was Toujou. Hoshi too, Kaito supposed.

Ouma was affected too, apparently. He saw the state of the outside world, and that’s too much even for him. Iruma and Gonta’s death didn’t make it easier, apparently.

Kaito just never thought that Ouma of all people would be more like Hoshi than the rest of them.

But, plotting one’s own death was so morbid. It’s insane. Ouma was obviously insane, Kaito knew, but he didn’t think Ouma was _that_ kind of insane. No one did. Plotting his own _murder_ was just beyond abnormal, even if he did say it’s for last resort.

His other plans and scenarios were no better either. He’d planned on playing the villain role until the end, to be the reason everyone works together.

Evil was needed for heroes to band together after all, wasn’t it a common theme in stories?

Ouma hadn’t been joking after all.

_‘If there’s no body, there’d be no trial. In the event of Momota’s death, hide his body before others could find it. Make sure no one could access his body. Exisal guarding it would be effective.’_

Kaito didn’t know what to think when reading that line.

There’s no depth he wouldn’t fall into, he’d said, but wasn’t it just _too_ deep and despairing? The sheer willpower required surprised Kaito, because he didn’t think such small and weak body could endure the stress.

“You have your suspicion, right? About who the true mastermind is.”

“…yeah.”

“Who?”

“…”

“Who the fuck is it, Ouma?”

 “I’m not sure… though. No proof.”

“ _Who_?”

The boy shivered and shifted, leaning more and more to Kaito, as if seeking warmth. Perhaps he was. His body felt cold.

“Momota-chan is too straightforward. Harukawa-chan is a tool if I ever saw one. Yumeno-chan is… haha, there’s no way that bad of a liar is the mastermind.”

“… then, it’s either Shuichi, Shirogane or Kiibo?”

“Kiiboy is a _robot_. He’d be like another Monokuma, if you ask me if he really is not on our side. Suspicious, but no… can’t be him. It’s too much of a plot twist if… it’s machine take-over story.”

“…right.”

“And… you know. Saihara-chan is Saihara-chan, you know? I have no proof, but… I trust him. Saihara-chan... Saihara-chan...”

Kaito pulled the boy closer as he started to sob again.

There’s no proof, no anything. There’s nothing to be done.

He left it at that.

* * *

 _‘If Momota was to be a culprit, there’s a high chance of Saihara keeping quiet to protect him,’_ was one of the points written on the book. One pro on the list of reasons why Ouma thought Kaito would be the perfect culprit in his last resort assisted suicide plan. Kaito chose to not say anything about the next entry, which was since Kaito would probably die soon anyway the truth would die with him. Apparently seeing how Gonta almost evaded suspicion if it's not for Ouma revealing everything himself gave him ideas.

“Shuichi would know. And he won’t stay quiet.”

“… I bet my panta he will.”

"Akamatsu."

"Exactly."

Such confidence.

He ended up being right again.

No way Kaito would let any of them do such risky move though.

Too bad, Ouma.

* * *

Ouma had planned to hide the manner of Kaito’s death until the end.

Kaito decided to do the same.

No one would know that right at the end Ouma crumbled.

He’s a prideful bastard, master manipulator right until the very end.

Kaito was the culprit in his murder. Ouma asked for it himself to beat the mastermind.

That’s all he would admit.

The rest, he’s sure Shuichi could figure out by himself.

About Ouma, about how to end the game.

There’s no proof, no anything.

It’s just a matter of faith.

In Shuichi and also in Ouma who had faith in Shuichi.

He left it at that.

* * *

It's becoming a pattern. 

Ouma ended up being right.

 _Again_. 

Well, to be exact, _most_ of his deduction turned out to be right. Kiibo really was a tool of the true mastermind, and Shirogane really was the one kickstarting the killing game. Kaito would call her the mastermind if not for the fact that she was a victim of brainwashing just like the rest of them and she couldn’t help thinking and doing what she did.

Kaito couldn’t even be surprised. Of fucking course. It’s the boy who cried wolf all over again.

He didn’t think he’d be surprised if Ouma turns out to have suspicion on how _everything_ was a made-up story in a virtual world right from the beginning. He was right on them being on some sort of show after all.

And didn’t he exclaim rather maniacally at one point while pretending to be mastermind that he’s the king of _this world_? Maybe he did know. Or at least, was suspicious of it.

No wonder he had a trust issue, really.

Until he’s unable to even trust his beloved Shuichi…

Kokichi Ouma was simply, too smart for his own good.

It didn’t excuse his actions, but context certainly made it easier for Kaito to understand his state of mind. His reasoning. His feeling.

Well, that’s a lie, Kaito supposed.

The guy was an unreasonable asshole with the thought process of an insane idiot, even if he _was_ probably the smartest out of the rest of them. There’s no following thought process of the crazies. That’s just wasting energy.

It did help quell his desire to hit Ouma, at least.

“… I think… I have a theory.”

Shuichi said one day, not long after Shirogane woke up and had a mental breakdown which required her to be restrained and put in low stimulation room. The detective watched the girl beyond the glass door screaming on top of her lungs, laughing and crying maniacally as Hinata visibly tried to converse with her.

Her voice brought chills down their spine. Kaito didn’t know how Hinata could handle it. At first, the whole gang was there, observing, but most of them couldn’t stand the sight and opted to wait in the hallway instead. Even Harumaki was one of those people.

(She said she hated feeling that Shirogane deserved it after their pact. Kaito made mental note to talk to  her about it later)

“About what?”

“About us. About why Ouma-kun still won’t wake up.”

Since Shirogane’s awakening, more and more people seemed to start to see Ouma in a new light.

It’s all scripted. It’s all fakes. They’re not in control of even themselves.

Even Shirogane, the mastermind who was just _made_ to be what she was.

Ouma was the same.

That’s what they all seemed to think, and Kaito kept silent on his disagreement. Gonta seemed the most relieved by that idea, and he wouldn’t ruin the guy’s hopes and dreams of everyone getting along and be friends with even Kokichi Ouma.

Even if to him, Ouma was the thorn on Team Danganronpa’s side, as proven by the confrontation between Kaito himself while acting as Ouma and Monokuma during the trial.

 “… don’t you think… it’s because he simply doesn’t want to?”

Because he’s set on playing the villain, and none had ever returned after being beaten in the happy ending.

It made sense, but-

“I don’t fucking care,” Iruma quipped from her seat, goggles on and fingers typing furiously on the computer. Streams of codes were visible on the multiple screens, and there’s a pop-up window with Kiibo in it.

“That midget… That fucking cowardly little abortion… After all trouble he dragged us into, he thinks he can just run away by dying? As if. This genius will NOT let him.”

“I… I don’t think Ouma-kun’s thought process is something I can comprehend yet, but… Yes, as Iruma-san said. Given latest revelations, it just won’t do if he alone remains this way.”

Kaito was sure there’s something going on between Iruma and Ouma that no one else knew about. The way she talked was as if she was like Kaito, who thought that Ouma had more control over his actions than the rest of them.

Who thought that Ouma was the closest to the truth out of all of them.

Even if she was the one who wanted him dead first.

Even if she was the one he had Gonta killed.

Well, not that it’s any of his business. Not anymore.

They’ve had made a pact to let go of everything in the game, to not hold grudges. To build their own truth from the lies that defined them.

Shuichi said that Ouma was _lie_ itself.

It wouldn't be right if the very personification of lie was not among them. Especially since most crap that happened in the game could be summarized with ' _Ouma happened_ '. Kaito could be biased, but still.

“Then, I’m counting on you, Iruma. Hurry up and wake that bastard up. That’s my death pack buddy we’re talking about. He’s not allowed to die while I'm still alive. ”

Iruma gave him a thumb up without looking away from the screen.

The wait continued.

* * *

Kaito shared his story easily.

He had been accepted to NASA training program after graduating from high school and the whole gang was there in the airport seeing him off.

All fourteen of them.

But somehow, he felt like he was missing someone.

He thought and thought and he just couldn’t remember who that person was.

That’s when it started to get weird, he thought.

“And for some reason, there’s clown everywhere… Even in space. I think one jumped me. And then, I woke up.”

Fourteen pair of eyes were focused on him, and for once they seemed confused and baffled instead of pained. Harumaki looked away, hand covering the lower half of her face.

“… nyeh… unbelievable.”

Yumeno leaned back to her seat and pulled her hat until it covered her eyes, but there’s no mistaking the curve of her lips. Kiibo and Shuichi smiled uncertainly. Shirogane was outright laughing.

Apparently, it’s a secret joke only the ones who lived past his death knew about.

“Hey, Momota-kun… Do you… do you like clowns?”

Shirogane asked, eyes twinkling with amusement behind her glasses.

A beat passed.

“… son of a bitch.”

* * *

Angie went nuts first, claiming that Atua ordered her to make a statue of Ouma and to reenact the ritual in the game.

Kaito would never admit that when he saw Ouma at the door, connected to tubes and so thin and obviously sick but alive, he included her god in the list of deity he thanked.

* * *

Ouma was only allowed to be visited few days after that day he awakened. Hinata said that even though everyone seeing him and vice versa was beneficial for their mental health, Ouma was actually still too unstable physically. As soon as there’s news of him being allowed visitor, Kaito went straight to the hospital, leaving school early without bother telling even Shuichi nor Harumaki.

It’s sort of bizarre, to be honest.

Looking down at Ouma who was confined to the bed was bizarre when in the game he’s always running around everywhere causing trouble in his wake like an imp straight from hell. Despite him being smaller, he was so energetic that the Ouma in Kaito's memory more often than not seemingly looming over him. When he's not remembering their last moments in the game, that is.

“…”

And it’s awkward.

Ouma stared with dull eyes back at him, unmoving.

“… hey.”

His pupils were on him, but he didn’t answer.

“Okay, I get it. It probably hurts for you to speak.”

 “… not… really…”

There’re lines between his eyebrows. Of course, what was he thinking. Ouma would always lie. That’s just his character setting.

If it’d implicate him or worse, then the more likely he’d lie.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.”

Dare he said it, Ouma actually pouted. His fingers twitched as if he forgot that he’d lost control of his own body due to the length of time already passed since he’s asleep. Muscle atrophy and organ damage couldn't be avoided when the machine he was stuck in didn't allow many interventions necessary.

“Why… here?”

“Hmm? Well, you know. A classmate visiting his sick friend is like, normal.”

“Friend?”

“Yeah, well. Your plan didn’t work out, Shuichi figured everything out like I said he would, and Kiibo said I’m like your partner now, so we're friends, apparently. Whatever. Ah, but it’s not like the others won’t visit you. Iruma and Gonta specially, for some reason.”

Kaito shrugged. Ouma’s eyes narrowed even more.

“... you… messed… up?”

Ah, no one had ever told him that, Kaito supposed. Not after their agreement to put everything behind them and ignore the game in its entirety. Maybe Ouma thought at first that his plan worked and that’s why they all woke up in the real world.

Why everyone forgave him. 

“Nah. Shuichi is just that good. Ace detective and all.”

“You… messed up.”

“Well, sorry I couldn’t risk them all be executed! At that point, Shuichi already guessed it was you in the press and Monokuma was already pretty convinced! Our main goal was to save Harumaki, wasn’t it?”

He seemed to be mulling it for a moment before breathing out audibly.

“… back up… good thing.”

He had a backup plan for the last resort plan. Kaito couldn't even feel surprised. Anything goes with the asshole.

“One day I’ll make you spit out how you figured goddamn everything out from inside the game. You owe me at least that for making me a fucking murderer.”

Ouma stared at him, and if it's his usual self, he would definitely call out Kaito's bullshit gleefully. Instead, probably out of spite, he just gave out snippy answers.

“… lockpicking… working brain cells.”

“Yeah, not enough. You’re going to sit the fuck down and explain. With graphs and illustrations if necessary.”

“Working brain-“

“Fine, yeah! I’m an idiot! More than Gonta, so you need to explain it to me. I’m not Shuichi, I get it.”

Not even Shuichi got it until the very end anyway. Hell, not even Shirogane knew and she was the designated mastermind.

“We’re not fucking dying now, so we have time. You owe me.”

“… okay.”

He agreed so easily. It’s a bit weird. But, then again, there’s no longer any reason for Ouma to be so guarded. The game had ended. It’s all over.

And, as Kiibo said, they’re practically partners.

Even for just a short time. Even if it’s out of desperation.

Ouma had trusted Kaito with his life, in a very sick and twisted way. Returning the favor by explaining everything now that it’s all over was honestly the least he could do.

Screw the pact. Kaito needed it if he wanted to move on over his anger and resentment over this troublesome suicidal maniac.

“Okay… great. Hinata will make you up and running in no time, I know he will. I don’t know much, but apparently, people under his care heal faster than normal. Even Shirogane is pretty much alright now.”

Ouma’s fingers twitched again and Kaito supposed that's an answer in itself.

He didn’t know what came over him.

Kaito took that hand and gripped it tight. Ouma looked down at their joined hands with blank face, but the monitors displaying his vitals showed changes in heart and respiratory rate.

“Get well soon, Ouma. It’s getting creepy in the classroom. Angie’s been talking to this statue of you, offering food and whatnot.”

“… I’m still here…?”

“That’s what I’ve been telling her! Even Akamatsu can’t convince her, and Chabashira somehow let her, and Yumeno and Shinguji too have started to follow her lead-”

Ouma stayed quiet, but Kaito continued on.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING :  
> Iruma and Ouma present together CONSCIOUS in one setting would almost warrant sex and dirty talk. It's just is. I don't make the rule. I'm sorry.

Few weeks after Ouma joined the class, Iruma started to voice her desire to make a body for Kiibo. Along the way, a club was formed. Unlike in the game, none of them get their own lab, and applying for permit to use Future Foundation’s tech would be easier if it’s official school activity.

Hence, the making of New Hope’s Peak Academy first ever Robotic Engineering Club.

Everyone was supportive, but the official members were only four as of the founding. Most of their classmates had zero knowledge of electronics and some had their time full of therapy and other activities, so it couldn’t be helped. Iruma and Kiibo, obviously, and then Ouma who enthusiastically claimed that it sounded fun and that he wanted to join. Worried, Shuichi decided to join to.

Iruma would probably refuse Ouma if only Principal Naegi didn’t set a minimum member quota of three people, even if it was generous for him to consider Kiibo as a student and member. Even though Ouma’s brilliance was probably great asset to have, and Iruma knew it herself the best being maker of many Ouma’s useful ideas and designs, he’d had bad history with Kiibo.

It couldn’t be helped though.

Shuichi supposed Ouma’s problem with the robot in the game was the fact that he’s a _robot,_ and thus very likely was a tool of the ones kidnaping them and masterminding the killing game. He never got to witness the last trial, but he ended up somewhat correct anyway.

Kiibo _was_ made by Team Danganronpa.

Despair Maniac wanted to spread despair to Future Foundation. Naegi and the rest of his colleague’s way to help was by hacking into Kiibo and try to steer them to hope. Of course, Team Danganronpa realized this and in turn twisted it to push the survivors into deeper despair.

In conclusion, now that the game had ended and Kiibo had been proven as their true ally all along, Ouma had no more reason to be antagonistic towards him.

Not that that fact alone would be enough to stop his teasing, but since Ouma had been generally kinder to the other classmates, Shuichi sort of expected him to tone it down a bit. Both on being hard on Kiibo or on constantly insulting Iruma.

It was a futile hope.

“Welcome to the Robotic Engineering Club’s first meeting. I am your supreme leader, Kokichi Ouma! Bow down befo-WHOA!”

Iruma kicked Ouma’s wheelchair before he could finish his sentence, and Shuichi instinctively reached out to the boy, afraid of him falling. From the laptop screen, Kiibo did the same, as if he’d forgotten that he’s stuck inside. The wheelchair was locked though so thankfully it only jolted Ouma.

“What the hell, bitch?!”

“Shut up, midget! You have like, zero skills and experience with electronics! Who died and made you boss?”

“Aaw, Iruma-chan, as stupid as always! Of course the previous club leader was the one whom I killed!”

“You killed them?!”

“I did all sort of things to the guy until he decided to give up his spot and jump off Tokyo Bay.”

“YOU TORTURED HIM?!”

“Keebs, that’s obviously a lie. I mean, look at the midget! He can’t even get his wiener up without someone holding it for him. What can he do anyway?”

“Hey, that’s rude. I may be disabled for now, but that doesn’t mean I can’t kill. That’s like, discrimination!”

“… I think the obvious would be that we’re the founder of the club, though.”

Shuichi was somewhat glad he decided to join them.

Somewhat, as in he started to regret it.

Poor Kiibo if he had to be stuck with Iruma and Ouma as they banter about the making of his body.

Not that Shuichi didn’t trust Ouma to able to think up amazing features, or for Iruma to make it reality. They had proven themselves to be a good team in the game, murder be put aside, with many tools they used were designed by Ouma and created by Iruma. Besides, Iruma had the former Ultimate Mechanic on speed dial as the club’s unofficial advisor. There’s nothing to worry about in that front.

Honestly? He couldn’t wait himself. The two would certainly make great robot fitting for Kiibo, the Ultimate Robot, as well as many other new inventions to change the world.

Still.

He was rather worried about the two’s penchant to bond through insult and dirty talk.

He didn’t think he made the wrong choice convincing Gonta to _not_ join, lest he became victim of Ouma’s teasing specially and the effort got slowed down even more.

“So… this is first meeting. What do we do? I’m not used to group work. I usually just do my thing on my own.”

“Can’t think if you’re not in your birthday suit, perv?”

“Le-leave me alone! It’s… it’s just feels good to be free, okay?!”

“Then, why the leather belts?”

“… it helps accentuate my breasts.”

“Woooow, did you hear that, guys? Miss Cow’s giant udders turn out to be optic illusion!”

They’re getting nowhere.

Shuichi coughed, and thankfully the two stopped their banter and turned to him. Iruma was flushed pink already, while Ouma seemed somewhat like less green version of the Grinch. Yeah, there’s no way they’d be able to get anything done if left alone.

Which made Shuichi wondered how Ouma managed to convince Iruma to make many gadgets in the first place in the game. Shuichi managed by literally got down on his knees, but Ouma was definitely too prideful for that.

(And, if they’re close enough to work together, why did Iruma-)

“I think we need to make a list first-“

“Eeeh, but list is boring!”

“-of the things Kiibo-kun had in the game. And then, Ouma-kun-“

“Hey, that’s me!”

“-can go over it and design the individual parts, make the blueprints-“

“Purpleprints!”

“-which Iruma-san will try to make.”

“Ooh, so we can do our own thing, huh. I’m down with it.”

“I agree with Saihara-kun. I will do my best to list everything now. Ah, forgive me, it will most likely take time.”

And then, Kiibo was gone from the laptop screen, seemingly very happy to have a reason to get away from the two owners of the dirtiest mouths in the game. Shuichi kind of envied him. He turned to the other two human members of the club and continued as he started to make a note.

“For the time being, I’ll just make the list of what I remember Kiibo-kun could do, and we’ll go from there. Uhm, microscopic vision-“

“That sparkly-sparkly glare thing! Wow, that took me back. Momota-chan loved that, neehehehe.”

“Yours truly made him able to print photos from his memory bank.”

“To monitor your poop.”

“IT’S A VALID REASON YOU-“

“Guys, please!”

Not ten minutes in, and Shuichi was starting to get headache.

It’s the weirdest friendship ever. No one in the class would deny that they’re close, or that Iruma was one of the most bothered when Ouma just wouldn’t wake up. That they’re both enjoying themselves when in each other’s presence. Still, Shuichi was used to positive encouragement, to people calling him with reverence and not insults.

Of people helping him instead of shooting him down.

Like most normal people, he believed.

He couldn’t understand Iruma. But, he somewhat understood that Ouma did, and he adjusted properly for her.

It didn’t mean it’d make working together easier though.

(Seriously, how did Ouma convince Iruma to-)

“Since most of what we mentioned were vision related, let’s focus on his eyes for now, agreed? Iruma-san can start on looking up materials needed for him… I guess? Ouma-kun can start with the blueprints. Iruma-san wouldn’t need them until the base is finished anyway.”

Ouma cheered his assent and took from his bag a sketchbook and pack of crayons. Iruma turned the laptop around and started looking up things.

Shuichi heaved a sigh of relief.

He could do it. He could do it.

Wait, what could he do?

The talent implanted in him was of a detective. Sherlock Holmes might be a scientist of sort, and Shuichi supposed he had decent understanding of science, specially those related to murder methods, but admittedly electronics was beyond him.

“… uhm… “

It’s starting to get awkward.

The _scritch scritch_ sound from Ouma’s crayons and _click click_ from Iruma’s typing was becoming too loud for comfort. Shuichi fidgeted on his seat.   

He tried to imagine Akamatsu or Momota giving him advice.

Akamatsu would probably tell him something along the line of ‘ _you can do it, Saihara-kun, just have confidence_ ’ while Momota would probably just exclaim that Shuichi giving instruction meant that he’s boss and boss leave all to underlings, so he should just sit back and relax.

_‘Congrats, Shuichi! Maan, never thought this day would come, but here it is! You’re boss now. Take care of them, yeah? Like, seriously. For our sake, man. Ouma and Iruma are… y’know!’_

He _knew_.

Imaginary Momota also told him to take a pic of Ouma seriously doing his part of groupwork because that’s otherworldly shit and the image needed to be saved for future prosperity. Which was really, Shuichi’s own thought. He didn’t think Ouma was ready for cooperation with others in any setting yet, no matter how mellowed he’d been.

Shuichi honestly thought it’s still too high of a hurdle still for the boy. Or Iruma for that matter.

That’s why he suggested that they do separate work on their own terms. He thought they’d be more productive that way, but…

Suddenly he found himself on the verge of panic attack.

When he realized it, he’d become _that guy_. The worst kind of boss in any work setting, in which they’re incompetent but bark orders obnoxiously like rabid dog. And the one working under him was the Miu Iruma and Kokichi Ouma.

It’s mutiny waiting to happen.

Shuichi silently prayed to any deity he had knowledge of, Japanese, Angie’s Atua, or from stories Shinguji or Amami had told him, wishing with all his heart that they’d hold back on the bullying which would certainly happen, even if Shuichi did deserve it.

“Saihara-chan.”

“…! Ye-yes?”

Ouma’s tongue was poking out of his slightly chapped lips, and his eyes were narrowed in (in Shuichi’s opinion) exaggerated gesture of concentration. There’d been little progress on his sketch. Ouma’s weakness meant his fine motor control was severely reduced, and even with easier to grab crayons he’s struggling.

His hands were trembling and if one was to say his drawings were made by toddler, no one would know the different.

As if he’s tired out already, Ouma heaved a sigh and put his crayon away.

“I know you said _eyes_ , but I gotta put it out there, you know? Even if this is something we don’t need to think about until looong way in the future.”

He said, as he leaned forward, boney hands joining together under his chin.

“… what is it?”

“Oh, you know. Kiiboy’s greatest mystery.”

He said it, and yet Shuichi still had no idea what he’s talking about. He saw from the corner of his vision that Iruma was grabbing her can of detox drink, bringing the concoction to her mouth.

“Are we making him a dick?”

It’s that damned question again. It’s almost painfully nostalgic.

Iruma was the one who spluttered. Shuichi wouldn’t be surprised if Ouma somehow timed the question. She choked on her drink and ended up spurting out what she’s drinking, droplets landing on both her laptop and Shuichi who was sitting across of her.

“… gross.”

Was Ouma’s comment. He just scooted backwards, avoiding the girl who got caught in a coughing fit. His eyes were twinkling and he’s obviously holding back his laughter. He’s having fun.

“Ouma-kun…“

“Hey, I’m all about helping people, but even I draw the line on designing sex toys, you know! Even if it’s for my beloved!”

“Do-do-don’t say se-sex toy!”

“I bet you’re looking up dick pics as we speak!”

“Eeeep!”

Iruma slammed her laptop’s screen shut.

Shuichi couldn’t resist the loud sigh which he let out. He made a mental note to ask Tsumiki for some strong pain medication. He’d need it if it’s going to become weekly thing.

“… Ouma-kun, I’ll design Kiibo-kun’s… lower half. So, you don’t have to worry about that, okay?”

“WHAT?! Saihara-chan will design Iruma-chan’s sex toy?!”

“Like I said, stop calling it sex toy! Is this bullying?! I’m telling Principal Naegi!”

“We'll ask Kiibo-kun if he wants it later, and only make any equivalent to sexual organ if he's interested. Also, Iruma-san will not use Kiibo-kun for that kind of thing. Right? Iruma-san?”

“O-o-of course! I’m a-a-all about con-consent! To-toys is e-enough for me!”

First thing first, that’s rather too much information than Shuichi was willing to know about his classmate, and secondly, her stuttering didn’t really inspire confidence.

She… wouldn’t, right?

Ouma’s eyes were slits and his smile was just too wide for comfort. The resident liar either thought it’s true and that it’d be good teasing material for years to come, or that it’s a lie and it’d be good teasing material for years to come. It could be either.

Both was just too much for Shuichi. _Too much_.

Well, just in case, Shuichi decided to plan some rockets to be installed in Kiibo’s legs. He knew Kiibo preferred to be as inconspicuous as possible, but well. Maybe they could make it removable.

Without realizing it, he’d started doodling on his note.

He blinked few times at the picture, then at the memory of his own exclamation, before turning to Ouma.

The boy was still bantering with flustered Iruma, and he just flashed Shuichi a cheeky grin when their eyes met.

Shuichi could only sigh again.

It’s no good. He’s still the one being taken care of.

“Iruma-san.”

“Ye-yes?! What is it, Shyhara?!”

“Make sure the material you choose is waterproof and light enough to float, alright? While we’re at it, we should make Kiibo able to swim.”

A look of understanding, and then she scowled with renewed vigor.

“O-of course! No way a genius like me not think about THAT! Hell, even making him able to take energy from food too is a piece of cake!”

“And then you will take picture of his poop.”

“STOP WITH THAT YOU MIDGET! What’s the problem, anyway?! That’d be… that’d be the first ever excrement from a fucking robot, so-“

Ouma had started drawing again, giggling creepily all the while, and Iruma too had opened the laptop once more. Shuichi supposed a bit background noise wouldn’t kill anybody. Believing that, Shuichi decided to just ignore the two. It’s not like they weren’t enjoying themselves too.

Those two were just like that.

Soon enough, they’re too focused on their work and stopped talking altogether.

It’s nice, Shuichi thought.

If possible, he preferred such environment better, but of course it’s impossible to maintain for long when Ouma was involved.

“Hey, I’ve been thinking-“

“Atua save us.”

Shuichi couldn’t help the snort he let out. Thankfully, Ouma’s eyes were still glued to his sketchbook, trembling hands forming what vaguely could be seen as eyeball. He either didn’t notice or chose to ignore the jab, continuing instead as he scribbled some notes with difficulty.

“If I’m the one who’s designing Kiibo, and this slut is the one who’s making the actual thing… Does that make us his parents?”

The clicking sound of Iruma typing stopped. Ouma too, stopped drawing and looked up from his drawings.

They looked at each other.

Slowly, Iruma’s face turned deathly pale. On the other hand, Ouma smiled so wide it honestly seemed more painful than creepy.

“Mommy, stop trying to fuck your son!”

“SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP-“

“Think of the damage that’d be. We don’t want to send the only sane man in our class to therapy too, do we? Our Kiibo! Our son!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

Ouma just cackled.

Kiibo chose that time to return with his list of features, and upon spotting Iruma holding her neck and gagging, pale faced and close to tears and Ouma who was laughing so hard it wouldn’t be surprising if he was to fall from his wheelchair, he promptly declared that he didn’t want to know and went away again to somewhere.

Shuichi very much wished he could join him.


	5. Chapter 5

If asked ‘how the hell did you end up thinking of that lying bastard as your friend?’, Miu would just point at a certain pianist because, seriously, that’s her fault.

* * *

Stupid Akamatsu.

Stupid her for trying to convince Miu that the key to having friends was to fix her manners and shit.

Also, stupid her and that detective boyfriend of hers to include her in their plan.

After the busybody and her boytoy came to her lab to ask her to modify some cameras for _you-know-what_ , the gremlin knocked on her door and invited himself in. Like he ruled the place, even though it’s Miu’s fucking lab.

“Whoaa!! So cool! So this is Ultimate Inventor’s lab!”

“Don’t touch anything, you shota gremlin!”

Meanwhile, Miu proceeded to search her drawers for some bug repellant. Surely there’s one in the whole lab.

Note to self, make a fucking anti-Kokichi Ouma contraption. Surely there’s something.

Well, since at the time being he’s not really causing trouble, just looking around with wide eyes like a kid in circus or something, Miu thought she could pretend he just not there.

She got to finish Akamatsu and Saihara’s camera before tomorrow. She had no time to even bother with the little troublesome liar.

Now, where did she put the-

“Hey, Iruma-chan? What’s this drawings?”

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!”

She grabbed the papers from Ouma, nearly tearing them. Thankfully there’s little damage. Ouma blinked at her reaction, humming as if in understanding as he put his hands behind his head.

“Ooh… that’s a design, huh? Hmm…”

“… no shit.”

“I see, I see. Ah, by the way, I saw Saihara-chan and Akamatsu-chan came by earlier, was it from them? Did they commission you that or something?”

The way he kept on asking questions as if interrogating her grated her nerves.

“Ugh, yeah! So what? They had this stupid idea or some shit and asked me to modify things because only genius as I can cater to their needs. Whatever! Happy? I’m busy now!”

He just hummed again, but Miu could practically hear the gears inside his head turning.

Fuck.

Miu regretted saying that almost immediately. She just knew what would come next. She just knew it.

It’s okay, it’s okay… what’s the worst that could happen? Another pleb getting to their knees for her. She could just tell him to get in line. Yep.

The sight of Ouma smiling so innocently like a fucking angel gave her chills.

“Iruma-chan, I have another job coming for you. Aren’t you glad? Hey, aren’t you glad that you’re so useful?”

 _Fuck_.

He _had_ to put it that way.

She’s… not unhappy to be needed, but… BUT!!

“Don’t joke with me! Like I said, I’m busy! I have no time for your bullshit!”

“Eeeh?!! Even though you’re doing it for Saihara-chan and Akamatsu-chan! Not fair! You’re so meaaaan!! WHAAA!!!”

_Holy shit._

Kokichi Ouma was, hands off, the most infuriating human being she’d had the misfortune of encountering.

They’re in a fucking killing game with time limit and they’re in her fucking lab which was apparently accessible for all and the bastard decided to fucking cry like a baby. If the voice he let out didn’t sound obviously fake, she would have felt worried about the implication. Instead, she’s just irritated.

She grabbed his surprisingly thin shoulders and pushed him away from her lab.

“AND STAY OUT!”

She blocked the door with one of her tables for good measure. If she survived the time limit, she’s totally making a key to the place.

As one otaku would probably exclaim, the brain took the most energy and Miu got hungry in the afternoon, with only one of the cameras finished. Well, at least she had the mechanism down, so the other two should be done faster.

Thinking of getting a snack, or making the maid make her something, she unblocked her door and stepped out.

She slipped on something and fell on her butt.

“Holy… shit fuck… an attempt on my life?!”

Inspection of her surrounding resulted in her finding a stack of paper weighted down by some rocks, or at least that’s what she thought were their original form. Her slipping on either the paper or the rock had scattered them all.

She grumpily picked them up one by one.

 It’s some sloppy drawings of machines, in mock attempt to copy Saihara’s format in designing.

A remote which can used to control all electronics.

A hammer which can disable any electronics.

There’s a page with silly illustrations, of the group going to the Exisals with the hammer and after it’s deactivated, they could in turn use the remote to control the robots to go against Monokuma.

… fuck.

Of course, it’s not a terrible idea, if only for the fact that apparently Kokichi fucking Ouma expected everyone to willingly go to a fucking mecha with machine gun with only a hammer in hand. Granted, the ones holding the hammers were the lesbian, bug maniac, and air head, the reckless idiot trio who Miu supposed wouldn’t refuse if asked, but still.

It’s either he’s optimistic or just plain insane.

Maybe just insane.

She decided to just get some snacks first and finish Saihara’s order. At least his plan had lower risk of them dead from trying.

* * *

She met Ouma on the way.

Their eyes met, his stare very expectant, but Ouma didn’t say anything.

She clicked her tongue and walked away.

* * *

“… fuck… fuck… _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ …!!!”

Her tears wouldn’t stop.

It just sunk to her, just how fucked up the whole thing was. How absolutely fucked she really was.

Kaede Akamatsu had died. Painfully. Undoubtedly.

“Aa…AAAA!!!!”

The one person she didn’t think would kill. A fucking pianist who spout only motivational bullshit. If anyone, she thought maybe that creepy girly mystery man, but fucking Akamatsu…

Someone forcefully opened her lab.

She’d been feeling too bad to sleep in her bedroom, surrounded by people she couldn’t help but to doubt. In hindsight, it’s probably dumb, to choose the one place not yet having proper lock, but it couldn’t be helped.

She just…

She grabbed a hammer from her toolbox and gripped it tight, ready to strike if necessary.

(But then, but then what would happen next? Would she become a blackened and fucking executed like fucking idiot pianist-)

“Hey.”

Familiar voice.

Someone she somewhat expected and yet it still felt very out of character for them to be there.

“… what do you want, imp?”

Kokichi Ouma was just by the door, staring at her with dull eyes.

Not few hours ago he just accused her of murdering avocado head.

Somehow, she couldn’t even feel angry about it.

“I’m here to get my order.”

Miu barked out what was supposed to be laughter, but it’s hard when she’s fucking crying.

“And I fucking told you I am too busy for your bullshit.”

“Well, you have no one else to blame for Akamatsu-chan’s death then.”

He said it a matter of factly that it gave her whiplash. She snarled at the smaller boy, hammer in hand pointed at him in tight grip until her knuckles turned white.

“Shut the fuck up!”

Ouma still stood there, by the door, dull eyes and expressionless face.

“I asked you to make them. You’re the only one who could.”

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP-“

“You’re the only one who could have known. Could have stopped them. _Her_.”

Akamatsu.

From killing.

From dying.

Both.

“I SAID SHUT UP!”

She threw the hammer at him, instinct dictating her to. The hammer flew and ended up hitting the wall just few inches to the right of Ouma’s head. Despite the loud sound and the fact that he could had just died from that, he’s still unmoving.

She looked at him, at her own trembling hands, and just broke out crying again.

She’s just too easy. Being used by Akamatsu, and now Ouma. And he’s just there, standing even when an unstable woman just without a doubt just attempted to fucking _murder_ him.

It’s just _too_ much.

Her own self. Ouma. The whole clusterfuck that was killing game.

“Whaat… what do you want?! Please… please, leave me alone…!”

Ouma’s footsteps were loud in her ears.

She felt hand on the back of her head, trailed to her jaw, and gently tilted her chin up. Ouma stared down at her still seemingly empty at first glance, but she could make out the slight redness in his sclerae and dark circles surrounding his eyes.

“You’re the only one I can ask for this. The only thing you’re useful for. Aren’t you glad you’re useful, Iruma-chan?”

“Uuu… aa…”

“As long as you’re useful… no one would ever think of killing you after all.”

Full body shudder went through her as Ouma’s cold fingertips left her skin, leaving her breathless. She didn’t know what she’s feeling then, too dazed to even comprehend what’s being done to her. Later on, when she looked back, she would say that at that time Ouma was obviously blackmailing her, but at the same time…

The idea had comforted her, gave her hope in the depth of despair she was in after the death of the person who was willing to be her first friend.

As long as she’s useful.

As long as she could still contribute.

She could survive.

There were no more words changed. No apology from him nor from her. Both of them understood what’s becoming of them, of the unwritten contract that was just realized between them.

Ouma left her alone after that, not even waiting for confirmation that she would make the hammer and remote for him.

* * *

She ended up experimenting on the idea the very next day.

* * *

Ouma visited her again at night with snacks and drinks, seemingly pleased that Miu had started on his orders. He didn’t say anything about what happened during Akamatsu’s trial, nor what happened afterwards in the lab. Miu didn’t know whether to be grateful or not.

They did talk about what happened at the gym though.

Unlike Ouma who seemed like the type who would rather keep things inside his chaotic little head, Miu was the type who just had to let them out.

“Heh, Ultimate Hunt. More like Ultimate Bullshit in my opinion.”

“Riiight?!”

Ouma would trust anything from Monokuma as far as he could throw the damn bear apparently, but as the Ultimate Inventor, Miu had her own reason to doubt the memory.

Miu called bullshit when Monokuma said that the light worked by stimulating brain parts which corresponded to memory and consciousness, like the basal ganglia and hippocampus, but it couldn’t be if fucking _Kiibo_ was also affected.

 “That’s right! That pathetic excuse of a robot doesn’t even have brain, riiight?”

That’s true but hearing Ouma putting it that way irritated her.

Miu rolled a failed research note into a ball and threw it in the general area Ouma was. It hit him squarely in the forehead. The boy stuck out his tongue at her.

“But, it’s true that Amami-chan _did_ mention it. Aaah, this sucks.”

Miu thought that Ouma had another reason to not trust the memory, but him being the resident cryptid slash liar, no chance of him sharing that. She could practically imagine him saying something along the line of ‘ _too bad, Iruma-chan~ You must reach level 10 friendship before I could fucking trust you with information!_ ’.

And there’s that.

The silence was killing her, and Miu instead started complaining about the many abstract function of Ouma’s design. Unlike Saihara’s camera that was pretty straightforward and mainly requiring already made tools to be put together, Ouma’s design would have to be made from scratch.

He listened while she complained about the difficulty of it, of finding the right frequency for the remote to be able to hijack all electronics. Ouma just laughed and called her an idiot.

“This is why a dumb slut is no good, neehehe.”

He proceeded to tell her that even though he wrote ‘all electronics’, since they’re obviously going to be used to escape she just had to focus on Monokuma’s frequency.

“Like disposable condom, it’s not like I’d use it the second time! That’d be super dumb and boring.”

For someone so small and childish, he could be so crude.

She just clicked her tongue and continued with her experiments.

“By the way, what do you think about Gonta’s claim this morning?”

“Haa?”

“About bugs in the school.”

“Thank fuck I’ve never seen one. Bugs are just disgusting.”

“Hmmm…”

Ouma seemed pensive. He’s sitting on a chair, feet up on one of Miu’s workbench. His eyes were on the ceiling as he munched on some sukiyaki caramel, empty cup of boba tea next to his feet. Somehow his silence was like a question by itself, even if Miu couldn’t exactly figure out what it was that Ouma was thinking.

“… what?”

“Nothing. I’m just the same. Bugs. I just hate them. Absolutely _loathe_ them.”

Miu just hummed in acknowledgement. At first, she’s under impression that Ouma as the most childish boy in the group would love bugs, because Miu could imagine him running around capturing rhino beetles to use for pranks or games.

Well, knowing him, it could as well be a lie. There’s no way to tell, really.

“Iruma-chan~ Can you make me a bug catcher too?”

“Draw the damn design and throw it to the pile.”

“Haaa… multitasking really is too much for dumb blonde.”

 “Shut the fuck up and just _draw_.”

Ouma giggled his signature laugh and surprisingly proceeded to do just that.

* * *

Trust Kokichi Ouma to use simple experiment as chance to kick people when they’re down.

They decided to check if the frequency Miu’s chosen could really work on Monokuma’s machines. Assuming everything had one master program, if it could work on one it should work on the others. The problem being that they’d need something that Monokuma would rarely need to look into.

The monitors were too risky, since Monokuma used it almost regularly, while hijacking the robots was just plain suicidal. And so, they decided to try it on what they thought was the least risky bet.

Ironically, it was the machines on the newly opened casino.

Somehow, he told Miu to covertly ask Saihara to come. Sadly, Hoshi and Shinguji were also there, and even Momota came in the end. It was impossible to ask Saihara then, but just that wouldn’t stop them from doing their main mission of testing the remote.

Well, to be exact, Ouma had volunteered to test it. He claimed that it’s working perfectly, seemingly pleased, but Miu was a professional. She needed to see it firsthand the success before calling it a day.

They decided on the next day, after the whole surprise of finding the motive video had somewhat died down.

“Fine! Let’s use that thing! The back door games!”

Apparently, there’re some items which would enable them to use the casino’s hidden machines, which would give out more coins. Miu should ask around for that, Ouma said.

She should had known that it’s bullshit really. Well, in hindsight, with more people they could evade Monokuma’s suspicion. Maybe Ouma planned it so that there would be more people. Miu didn’t think of it at that time but looking back it probably _was_ the case.

And that’s when she learned it. How Ouma had been testing the remote.

The casino was dim, the many machines there promised a lot of blind spots, and Ouma wasn’t exaggerating when he said he was a master in hide and seek.

To be able to manipulate the outcome of slots…

The trick to evade suspicion was to make other people the winner. The ones always under spotlight were the winner and loser. No one would ever remember the ones who gained and lost nothing.

He’d gleefully slapped a receiver on Momota’s machine and made him lose again and again.

It’s like he had a grudge on the guy or something.

Even though they had spent minimum time together. Miu thought it’s just a matter of them being too similar and yet different with each other, each other’s presence making them uncomfortable.

It’s honestly hilarious.

* * *

“Iruma-san…”

Gonta approached her at night when she was about to go back to her lab. He was talking about teaching her the joy of bugs.

Miu knew instantly that it’s somehow related to Kokichi fucking Ouma.

Ouma had always been interested with Gonta, intrigued of his gullibility and naivete and also idiocy so terrible it felt like lies most of the time. It wouldn’t be surprising if he’s conducting tests while also using him to achieve his goals relating to the Kubs Pads.

But, sorry to the shota, Miu had no intention to join the stupid bug club.

It’s Gonta, the self-proclaimed gentleman, so it’s not like he’d attack her or something. Well, at least, if he’s truly a naïve gullible peabrained oaf, that is. Ouma wasn’t the only one who thought that Gonta’s whole shtick could be smoke and mirrors.

And so, she stripped.

* * *

Ouma didn’t take it well.

He’d wanted so bad for killer babysitter to be the culprit that he didn’t even consider super maid as potential culprit.

Petty as he was, he revealed it anyway.

The fact that Maki Harukawa was really the Ultimate Assassin.

Looking back, maybe his downfall started there.

* * *

 

She gave him the hammers, as well as telling him the progress on bug catcher he asked. She also told him about her getting sudden flash of inspiration and had begun making EMP bombs too in addition. He seemed pleased.

With those, then…

No, Miu couldn’t easily believe that. Not after Akamatsu and Toujou.

People she had trusted.

Ouma stared at her, stunned into silence.

Next, it would be him. It would probably be him. She’s making bombs and the bug catcher, and after that, he’d have no use for her and he’d kill her.

Somehow, Miu ended up thinking like that.

At the same time she had accepted that Ouma as her ally, Miu had already been unable to completely put her trust in people.

* * *

Angie started to enforce curfew and Miu couldn’t have that.

She’s a night owl, she’s the best at night when she’s half asleep. She needed to be in the computer room at night.

Ouma came to check the progress of the devices and was understandably irritated that Miu hadn’t worked on them at all. It couldn’t be helped though. The lack of inspiration and motivation due to the curfew was to blame.

Hearing her complains only made him sigh, and then he pulled on her hand and practically dragged her all the way to school.

To be exact to Angie’s lab.

He said something about going to talk to her about it. They tried knocking and her doors were locked, but Ouma would not let that stop him. He picked the lock with ease.

“… holy shit.”

Inside, Angie was on the process of sculpting the effigies.

Four statues of the dead.

It’s just so disgustingly creepy.

“Ooh! Kokichi and Miu! Yahoo~!”

The girl stopped her sculpting and waved happily at them. Miu could only shudder and held Ouma’s shoulder, pinning him to his place, using him as shield. He turned back slightly and glared at her but said nothing.

“No good! You shouldn’t disturb an artist when she’s at work. Atua will curse you~!”

She’s laughing as she said it, but Miu felt intimidated all the same. Perhaps it’s due to her laughing. Or maybe due to the many hammers and chisels within her reach.

“Heh. The same could be said about you, isn’t it, Angie-chan?”

“Oyoyo? Whatever do you mean?”

“Playing dumb! Your curfew is being a bother to our work, you know! Specially to Iruma-chan!”

“Aa.. Nyahaha! That’s true!”

The two stared at each other, then laughed.

Those two scared Miu more than murder girl or creepy girly noodle man, seriously.

“Okey-dokey! Miu can work at the computer room if she wants to, I’ll allow it.”

“Se-seriously?!”

“Yeah. It’s toootally fine. But, in turn, Angie wants to talk to Kokichi. It’s alright, isn’t it?”

“… ha?”

Angie moved closer to them, one finger on her lips while her eyes mainly glued to the ceiling.

“Angie’s island has different custom, see? So Angie is a bit confused. Everyone else doesn’t seem to find it weird, but they’re still brainwashed, so Angie can’t just ask them.”

“… aren’t you… the one who’s brainwashing everyone?”

“No, no. Angie has been trying to free them from brainwashing! Atua helped, but even He can’t completely erase the brainwashing influence.”

Miu had super hard time understanding the crazy chic but trust the equally crazy Ouma to get her in one go.

“Hee… so, you doubt the flashback light too, huh.”

“Nyahaha~ Atua has spoken. Believing things that don’t make sense will only bring us to ruin!”

Things that… doesn’t make sense…?

Miu had thought that it’s not trustworthy because it’s affecting Kiibo too, but she never really thought about the details inside as not making sense. Thinking back, Ouma had never told her about the things making him suspicious of the memory, only agreeing that it didn’t make sense for Kiibo to be affected.

“Come, sit, sit! Let’s have a chat, Kokichi! Ah, Miu can go ahead to the computer room, if you want.”

“I… I’m staying! There’s no way I’ll leave after all that!”

And that’s how they ended up sitting in the middle of Angie’s lab, under the eyes of statues of four dead people. If it didn’t feel so important, Miu would have bolted.

“Kokichi is an evil supreme leader, right?”

“Yep, that’s right. I’m super evil supreme leader.”

“Nyahaha! How cool! Have you been chased by police too? Get into prison?”

“Chased, yes, but I make a lot of people take my downfall. That’s why I’m an Ultimate. Because I’m untouchable.”

“How divine!”

Both of them laugh their own brand of creepy laughter and Miu seriously started to regret staying.

“Then, do you have any idea how you can end up here?”

* * *

Ultimate Hunt.

It’s unclear with the memory they had at the time, but from the words alone ‘the search for Ultimates’ could be assumed as its meaning.

Why would they be searched? It’s still unknown.

What would happen if they’re caught? That too was still unknown.

But, the circumstance was just weird.

Toujou and Hoshi were people from different worlds, with one referred as the savior of the country while the other was just a criminal awaiting his death. It’s hard to think of them somehow ending up in the same place facing the same threat.

Angie’s conclusion was that people of power outside had a hand on it.

Maybe they’re not satisfied with a mere highschool girl being the one in power and thus decided to trap her in a death game. Maybe they wanted Hoshi or Harukawa to kill her. Who knows?

It didn’t explain why the rest of them were there though.

Still, if Toujou, the one who’s supposed to be heavily guarded due to her status as Prime Minister could ended up a victim, that would mean there’s something terribly wrong in the outside world.

With that reasoning in mind, Atua, or rather Angie decided that it’s best to give up going outside.

“DON’T JOKE WITH ME! Like hell I can stay in this place! I’m Miu Iruma! My inventions will change the world! How can I do it if I’m fucking stuck here!”

“Atua has given Angie His wisdom, though. It is dangerous outside.”

“… that’s… That’s…! Even more reason I need to go, damn it!”

“I see I see… then, how about you, Kokichi?”

“Hmm?”

Ouma was still smiling his secret smile, as if he found all of Angie’s reasoning amusing for some reason.  Under his bangs, his face was casted with shadow, making his expression seemingly creepier than usual.

“Kokichi is head of biiiiig organization. Ten thousand members, right? They always protect you, right? Then, how can you end up here? Isn’t it like Kirumi’s mystery? A mystery only Atua knows!”

He tilted his head to the side, and asked back instead of answering.

“Are you calling me a liar, Angie-chan?”

“Nyahaha~ Kokichi _is_ a liar, though.”

“Ah, that’s true!”

Their equally weird and creepy laughter brought chills down Miu’s spine.

“But, Angie-chan, you’re still making a big mistake though.”

“Oyo? And what is that?”

“That you’re still making decision based on things you say don’t make sense. Isn’t it super dumb?”

“That is true! But it can’t be helped. Atua spoke to Angie about not escaping since before that last vision, the truly unbelievable one. Even after that, Atua still thinks that not escaping is the best way though.”

Ouma snort.

It’s the ‘believer shall be saved’ kind of thing, Miu supposed.

It’s very Angie to answer it like that.

She clasped her hands together and then made a praying gesture.

“Atua has spoken. The memory can not be trusted. Everyone reacts too violently to it. It’s best to destroy them and not remember, or else more will die.”

“… so, that’s where you stand.”

“Yes. And so, I will let Miu handle the computer. Atua thinks that the computer is our best bet to find out what happens outside, and it’s not going against our wish if you were to find out about them and share with the others. The Student Council only wish for no more deaths, see? Oh, but the manhole shall remain closed. Unless there’s certainty about safety of outside world, Angie won’t budge on that.”

“But you won’t disturb Miu and me?”

“Of course! After all…”

And before Miu could understand what’s happening, Angie had already jumped at Ouma, pulling him in tight embrace. His face ended up on her chest, his eyes seemingly widened a bit in surprise.

“Wha… what the fuck-“

It’s her embrace to brainwash thing!

“Kokichi has always tried to protect everyone, right? You’ve been working so hard. Atua noticed, you know?”

Ouma stayed silent and just let himself be hugged and patted in the head.

Angie let him go after what felt like eternity, smiling brightly and giggling as she slowly pushed him back.

“He… hey, shota. You still… you?”

“I’ve seen the light. Atua is real.”

“HOLY FUCKING SHI-“

“But that’s a lie.”

Ouma said cheekily. Miu didn’t know what else to expect.

“Don’t joke around at time like this, you shit head!”

“Miu is so mean. Angie has never, or rather, _cannot_ brainwash anyone! Kokichi is never brainwashed too, so of course Angie’s method won’t work on him.”

She pouted and as if just realizing something, she grinned evilly, hands raised up and fingers wriggling. Miu shrieked and scooted backwards, and that just made Angie laughed.

“Kokichi is mean too! Atua really exists, you know!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Oh! Promise? That’s a promise, right?! Yaay! Alright, then! Angie will show you vision of Atua sometime soon so Kokichi can be a devotee too!”

For the sake of humanity, that day should never get to come in Miu’s opinion. The day creepy shorties get together would be the literal end of the world. Evil supreme leader and creepy cult leader would make the most troublesome pair ever.

That’s just asking for a tragedy to happen.

“Uu.. UU!! The talk is over, so we can go, right?! Come on…!”

“There’s no one stopping you from going from the beginning you know,” Ouma sighed as he stood up. Miu hurriedly got to her feet and tried to make him go faster by pushing him towards the door. Angie just giggled while looking at them, waving her hand when Miu glanced back at her.

“Good-bye-nara~! See you tomorrow! May Atua bless you two~!”

“Yeah, yeah. As thanks, we will not disturb you anymore too, Angie-chan.”

“That is much appreciated! All thanks to Atua!”

“Thank us for that, loony slut!”

Angie just laughed harder.

The darkness of the corridor had never felt so comforting.

* * *

Ouma ended up staying in the computer room too, just sitting on the corner looking up to the ceiling. Miu didn’t know why Ouma agreed to stay and keep her company, but she supposed she was in his debt. The floor was creepy as fuck, and its residents were just creepier.

If only she could bring the computer to her lab…

“… Hey. What is wrong with the last memory? About that funeral, right?”

“A lot of thing is wrong with it, idiot. Haa, Iruma-chan, you have to stop asking stupid questions.”

“Shu-shut up, okay?! I’m just… checking! If our theories match or not!”

“Neehehe, yeah sure. Whatever you say, Iruma-chan.”

“… so?”

“Hmm?”

“So, what’s your problem with it is ,…what I’m asking. Is it Kiibo again? He’s a robot, so not supposed to be mourned in funeral is what you’re saying? I’ve checked him out, by the way. He’s like the most harmless thing in this place.”

“Well, that too. But, more than that…”

In Angie’s island, the custom was different, and thus Angie found it weird.

It’s just too bizarre to be believable. No one else found it weird though, and Angie thought that it’s because their brainwashing still hadn’t been broken yet.

What was it that Angie found strange?

“As if there’s anyone who could come to their own funeral.”

* * *

Angie ended up killed that very night. During investigation, the lesbian also got killed.

Miu called it. It must be that fucking creepy girly noodle man.

She ended up being right.

From sixteen people, there were only nine left.

It might be cruel, but the last trial wasn’t so bad. Angie had always creeped her out and Chabashira was just too obsessed with Yumeno for her to bond with Miu. Shinguji had always been suspicious.

It’s honestly no surprise at all.

Ouma seemed to think of Angie as some sort of comrade after their last conversation in the night, or maybe he just didn’t want to be wrong like during last class trial. He ran around everywhere gathering clues quite frantically until he hit his head and would have left blood splatter all the way to Shrine of Judgement if only he hadn’t met Miu on the way and let himself be manhandled to his room to change.

His room struck her speechless.

He’s a fucking hoarder.

Just about everything was there if it was related to the past trials. There’s a whiteboard with photos of them that he’d found from god-knows-where, there were past evidences including one creepy ass wax doll of fucking avocado head hung upside down, and also _piles_ of blueprints.

“… do you think there’s time for bath?”

“Fuck should I know. Just hurry up.”

Ouma staggered to the bathroom in agreement, leaving Miu alone to wonder about everything in his room.

There’s a Kubs Pad on the bed.

Miu couldn’t help watching it.

* * *

In the end, Ouma even seemed kind in Miu’s eyes. With the way he’s making Yumeno cry like a baby, releasing all her pent-up emotion after two of her best friends got killed by a crazy serial killer.

Petty crimes.

Nonviolent crimes.

Murder was prohibited.

Ouma had obviously watched his own video and yet, he’s still there. Still didn’t want to kill anyone. Still trying to help in his own cryptic way. Unlike Toujou.

Didn’t his words save her too, after Akamatsu’s death?

It’s… alright, right? To share with him her plans? Her findings in the computer?

Ouma wouldn’t betray her, right?

“… Hey, shota. Bow down before me. I finished the bombs.”

“Heh. In your dreams, slut.”

Ouma returned her smile with his own excited grin, both hands behind his head as they walked together back to Miu’s lab.

* * *

Everything went to shit after that.

Single vision from the light ruined everything.

That’s wrong. Everything had been fucking hell since that stupid pianist fucking decided to dirty her hands. But, but… Everything had been going so well.

Miu’s inventions were already done, and there’re only two Exisals remaining. Easier to overcome. And… with the realization that there were bugs all over the school, they should be able to plan better.

But, neither Ouma nor Miu had any desire to work together anymore. Not after seeing _that_ vision.

The cultist was right, those things should just be ignored.

It all went wrong, and...

Miu had no one else to blame but herself.

* * *

Working with the resuscitation directly meant that Miu somehow had to work on her own on the machine that was the others’ lifeline. Others’, but when she realized it, everyone else had woken up already.

Hinata, Souda and Tsumiki were off preparing something to deal with Shirogane’s mental breakdown, and it left her alone with the only one still hadn’t woke up.

“… Hey, damn shota. What the fuck did you do?”

Of course, Ouma would not answer. It’s even doubtful that he could hear her.

But, this person was the closest thing she had to a friend inside, who’d trusted her and she had learned to trust in return. In his despaired state, she chose him instead of everyone else because she thought he wouldn’t fight her because of that very trust.

It’s not like she didn’t want to wake the others. It’s just that it couldn’t be helped for people to have favorites. It’s like how Saihara seemed the happiest when Akamatsu and Momota woke up. It’s normal.

It’s abnormal for her to think of Ouma as her closest person, and it’s all Akamatsu’s fault, but it happened.

For someone to take her bullshits in stride and responded in kind, Miu knew that Kokichi Ouma was one in million. She honestly could say she enjoyed their time together, even in hell hole that was the killing game.

The easy banter. The exchange of insults. The comfortable silence. The discussions about what’s possible or not.

That’s why, it hurt.

The knowledge that she almost killed him.

The realization that he killed her in turn.

“Ha… hahaha… shit… fuck… There’s no way you’d kill me. You don’t have it in you, right? Fucking liar, so much for being evil! But… fuck … Uuu… if it’s you, I just know you’d somehow do it. I fucking died and it’s your fucking fault, right?! You did it, right?!”

“Is it Gonta? Did you make him see too?”

Ouma didn’t answer, only sound of his vitals reading filled the room. Somehow, it felt like answer enough. But Tsumiki said talking to the unconscious would rouse them, and Ouma in particular was in need of having someone beat another sense into him.

Momota doing that once wasn’t enough.

“Fuck you. Stupid me for thinking you’d fucking use your inflated head. Shit…! The cultist was right, you know?! I found that goddamn flashlight in the program and FINALLY get to see what made you fucking snap like twig and… what the hell… The world is destroyed?!”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I should have… I shouldn’t have killed you…! I should have just come to you and fucking talk this out like… Like partners about to get it going, but… I couldn’t even think I’m sorry…!”

“… fuck, you’re the same, weren’t you? First it’s that damn motive, then that flashlight…! Fuck fuck fuck, how did you hold it in after watching _that_? Why didn’t you ever say anything?!”

“WAKE UP DAMN IT! You can’t just… you can’t just leave me hanging like this! I… I still… Shit… Shitshitshitshitshit…! You know right?! There’s no way you don’t. It’s all fucking lies, so… why won’t you wake up?!”

“Iruma.”

Her name being called snapped her out of it. She turned, and found Hinata standing by the door. She panted heavily, tears rolling down her cheeks. Still, Hinata said nothing about her state.

He’d never say anything about the things everyone said to the still sleeping students.

“I’m about to begin with Shirogane. Do you want to see?”

“… yeah. Be there soon.”

He nodded and walked away.

Miu took a deep breath and exhaled. It wasn’t enough to settle her nerves, but it’d have to do. She grabbed her tools, laptops and documents of progress data, and rushed to follow her so-called boss for the moment.

She stopped for a moment by the door, and snarled.

“Don’t think this is over, twat. I’ll be back and you have soooo much to explain.”

The beeping of vital reading was the same as always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been to focused making video that I kinda stopped writing to draw, sorry~  
> Now I've stopped drawing to write and my editor will surely scold me hahaha.  
> Also my workmates.  
> Aah, so busy (rolls)

In Rantaro’s Survivor Pad, there were two places marked with exclamation points, just like those marking of where an even could be triggered in a game. Noticing that the same marks didn’t appear in his regular student handbook, he went to those places to investigate on his own.

It couldn’t be helped.

Even though his heart felt that those other 15 captives were trustworthy, his brain was ringing all kinds of danger alarms. Even without the warning, he would had been reluctant to share to everyone about his pads.

If he was unique, then he’d be in more danger.

If he couldn’t gain the other’s trust, then it would just feed the mastermind with more fuel to the barrel of fire that was sixteen emotional hormonal violent geniuses currently pitted against each other.

Spot number one was somewhere on the grass field at the back of the school.

Horse A was written on a slab of rock.

Spot number two was on the boiler, and he found the next clue written on the wall.

Twin B it said.

Monokuma had winked and obviously mockingly told him good luck.

The library’s map was different in his Survivor pad and his student handbook, but no exclamation point. He made a mental note to look at it later, but for the moment he decided to go to Kokichi Ouma.

Kokichi Ouma.

_‘Small Luck’ ‘King Horse’_

The Ultimate Supreme Leader.

Born June 21st.

A Gemini.

Rantaro didn’t know what those clues meant, but for the time being he thought that Ouma was his best bet.

Well, to be exact Ouma was on Gemini-Cancer cusp, but no one else was a Gemini or having a twin (at least to his knowledge) AND had any relation to a horse, so Rantaro was willing to ignore some technicalities.

Desperate times call for desperate measure, as they all said.

“Ooh! Amami-chan! Hey-ho~”

Said boy who may or may not be the center of the clusterfuck they were in waved happily, a mountain of trinkets and towers of monocoin by his feet.

“Hey, Ouma-kun.”

The smaller boy smiled wide as he put another coin to the machine. The gacha machine shook, and then a ball fell to Ouma’s waiting hand.

He clicked his tongue, apparently the ticket inside was not for something he like, and he threw the ball to his back, letting it join the still untraded pile.

“Amami-chan want to try the gacha too? Too bad! I have like, three hundred more to go so better luck next time!”

“Ah, no. It’s not because of that.”

Ouma, who was about to insert another coin, stopped moving and turned towards him. A smile that didn’t reach his eyes greeted Rantaro.

“It’s not?”

_Clink._

The coin entered the slit.

Rantaro felt like he could feel the machine’s vibration from where he stood as strong as earthquake.

He forced a smile.

“Yeah. I have something to ask you.”

“… hmm.”

Another ball fell to Ouma’s hand.

“Are you planning to kill me here, Amami-chan?”

Rantaro supposed when someone came to him to speak alone in their situation, he would also come to that conclusion. He rubbed his head, wondering how best to answer.

In the future, he’d wonder how he felt like he wouldn’t mind murder if the person to be killed was the mastermind, but at that point of time he didn’t think of that at all.

Yes, at that time, he really thought so.

He wouldn’t mind murdering the mastermind.

He was asked after all to kill people to escape. He might feel reluctant to kill his fellow innocent captives, but he wouldn’t mind killing the very person trapping them.

And the smaller boy in front of him…

He chuckled.

No, it’d be too easy.

Just by the fact that the clues in his hand most likely referred to Ouma, and also that Ouma was the Ultimate Supreme Leader, the one with the most sinister sounding talent, Rantaro could confidently say that there was no way Ouma was the mastermind.

What idiot would refer to themselves?

No matter how masochistic the mastermind was, there’s no way of that happening.

Ouma’s eyes were wide, and he was the very picture of spooked animal.

“Nah, but I do need to talk to you alone.”

And so, they talked.

Feeling safe in the other boy’s presence, the one person least likely to be the mastermind, Rantaro shared what he knew.

Well, not all of them, but enough. Rantaro didn’t tell Ouma the things what made him trust the liar. He also didn’t tell him about himself being the Ultimate Survivor and what came with it.

That would just make the boy suspicious of him.

Ouma being Ouma was just someone who wouldn’t tell the truth even if his life depended on it, Rantaro thought. Even so, the sight of him with his many trinkets and coins somehow convinced Rantaro that he was the one more likely to sniff around everyone’s dirt, more so than Saihara.

He’s the wildcard. He somehow wouldn’t put it past Ouma to somehow stalk him to find out his secrets, it just wouldn’t do. Nevermind whether the others would believe Ouma or not, he was more worried about the things Ouma could and most likely _would_ do.

And so, he just warned Ouma that the true mastermind would most likely make him a scapegoat and that he was in danger, specially as the time limit was getting near.

Well, it wouldn’t be weird if he’s becoming suspicious and cautious after this.

“Amami-chan, are you threatening me?”

That’s a natural conclusion, really.

“No. I’m giving you a warning. I just want you to be safe.”

Ouma looked up and their eyes met. After a long moment of silence, he nodded. He stood up shakily, a sigh escaping his lips.

“For someone whose catchphrase is literally ‘I’m not at all suspicious’, Amami-chan sure seems suspicious.”

“Is that so? That’s not good, isn’t it?”

“Well, it depends. But yeah, Amami-chan is now officially the most suspicious. And we have Kiiboy in the group, so it’s saying something.”

“That really is terrible.”

Ouma crossed his arms and shifted his center of gravity. Despite seemingly a bit more relaxed, he was obviously still guarded. Even so, he didn’t seem like he’s not open to suggestion. Of that much Rantaro was grateful.

“So, what? How’s this going to work, huh? In what way does Amami-chan is going to keep me safe? Just to tell you, I know kung-fu, tae-kwon-do, and can probably take on Chabashira-chan in a fight. Going after me one on one is a terrible idea.”

“That sure sounds like a lie.”

“Well, yeah. I have no belt, but about taking on Chabashira-chan? That’s fact.”

Rantaro smiled indulgently, taking a step closer to the smaller boy. To his credit, he didn’t move at all. Despite the tenseness that came out from him in waves, Ouma stood his ground.  Rantaro couldn’t help thinking that he’s cute and he also couldn’t help ruffling Ouma’s hair. He was admittedly reminded by one of his missing sisters.

“Amami-chan, are you making fun of me?”

“Haha, no, not at all.”

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m really not, I swear! You just remind me of my sister, I can’t help it.”

Ouma puffed his cheeks but didn’t push him away.

“… Ouma-kun, can I ask you to leave it all to me for now?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“For now, I just want you to stay in your room. At least, until the time limit has passed. Don’t let anyone in. Let’s just say I have a lead and I need you to be safe until I finish looking through it.”

“…”

“I mean what I said, Ouma-kun. You’re in danger. I can’t explain to you why yet, but the mastermind is likely going to pin this whole thing on you. I can’t trust the others just yet, and I can’t investigate while protecting you at the same time.”

“You have guts lying to my face. I’d normally reward liars with a punch to that very gut, you know.”

“You’re right. Let me rephrase. I don’t trust you yet to have you help me investigate. Frankly, there’s still a small chance of you being the mastermind, so I need you out of the way until I can be certain.”

Ouma’s brows furrowed, and Rantaro felt like he could hear every gear inside Ouma’s head turning as he considered and reconsidered.

“I won’t even open my door for you, you know. Amami-chan, there’s this thing called safety in number.”

“I know. I won’t mind that. I’ll ask Toujou-san to prepare some food for you in return if your first plan is to stay in the diner.”

“Help me move every bottle of panta from the fridge to my room and it’s a deal.”

“Deal.”

They shook on it and that’s that.

* * *

That’s that because admittedly Rantaro ended up never finishing his investigation.

“Don’t worry. I’ll do something about this, okay?”

“I’m not worried.”

Ouma said petulantly with almost a pout before Rantaro was about to leave him in his room.

Rantaro couldn’t help ruffling his hair again. Nevermind the knowledge that they’re the same age, Ouma could be so childish. He didn’t seem pleased with the treatment, but since he didn’t stop Rantaro, he counted that as a win.

“You better tell me everything though. Amami-chan, don’t underestimate me, okay? It’s not my eye-candy look that gave me my Ultimate title, okay?”

“Haha, yeah, I’ll believe you on that. I’ll tell you everything after this, I promise.”

“You better. Starting from the Ultimate Hunt. Then about why you think I’m in danger. Well, besides the fact that we’re told to kill each other, I mean.”

The blaring video constantly reminding everyone of the time limit was loud, grating his ears. Rantaro looked around, trying to be careful despite the urge to rush it.

There’s a hidden room in the library.

Even so, there’s no marking whatsoever. Not like the other clues left by the mastermind for him.

He moved the bookcase and was about to look at the lock mechanism when a flash of light caught his attention from the corner.

He approached it, and then…

* * *

It’s wrong, he thought as he nursed his aching head.

He was having dinner with his siblings, just the thirteen of them. They were chatting, reminiscing of the places they ended up in, what they did before Rantaro found them again. For some reason though, he looked at them, all twelve of them chatting happily, and yet still thinking that there’s one more he had to find.

He had to save.

A boy.

A boy was in danger.

A boy… who was similar to one of his sisters.

He couldn’t ignore him. He had to come to him. He’d promised, he had an explanation to give.

But… what was…?

His vision blurred. He started to panic when he realized he couldn’t choose one of the girls. He couldn't tell who the boy resembled, and worse he didn't think he could even remember his sisters' names. The more the image of the boy clearing in his mind, the fainter his sisters’ voices were.

_“… Amami-chan, you liar. Liar, liar, pants on fire!”_

Rantaro woke up gasping.

* * *

Being the first who died, Rantaro Amami was admittedly mostly oblivious to what happened in the game.

Well, he knew things though. He picked up things quickly.

Murders happened. He was the first victim. Shirogane killed him, she said so herself during one of her breakdowns while laughing hysterically. Since Akamatsu seemed the most anxious when with him, he’d guess that she had something to do with it too.

Ouma was a little shit.

The survivors were Saihara, Yumeno, and Harukawa.

Kiibo had no body in real life and thus could only exist as a program in their PC and phones as of now.

The essentials, basically.

Even though he knew the basic, he had no way to know of the gruesome details. No one had wanted to talk about it except for Shirogane and she was mostly locked away due to being deemed unstable and violent. He picked bits and pieces about who killed who, but since it’s only from what he caught from Shirogane’s hysterics, he couldn’t get any details.

Shirogane was the one set to be the mastermind, and that Ouma was the little hellspawn who was chaos incarnate and a thorn in everyone’s side. That’s the main point, really. Everything that happened in the game could apparently be summarized with _‘everything was well, but then Shirogane happened’_ for the first murder, and _‘everything was well, but then Ouma happened’_ for the next.

Rantaro remembered thinking Ouma being the strongest personality-wise, but he hadn’t been that bad. Apparently though, in his absence, he’d become _that_ bad.

Rantaro wondered if it’s his fault.

He did, after all, warn Ouma about him being in danger. It was no wonder that after his death Ouma became antisocial, his personality worsening with every death. Also, if Shirogane’s rambling was to be believed, it might also be his fault that Ouma thought that pretending to be the mastermind was the best was to screw their plan and give them a middle finger.

_“I heard from Amami-chan. Neehehe~ You guys want me thought as Mastermind? I’ll fucking give you Mastermind! Take that, you bitch!”_

Rantaro could practically hear him in his head when he heard about the fiasco that was the fifth case.

If that was so, then Ouma’s death too, Rantaro couldn’t help thinking that perhaps in one way or another, he was the cause of it.

He thought it’s appropriate to apologize later when the boy wakes up. The others though, seemed like mostly just wanted to either slap him or punch him.

Hinata would chuckle every time someone (Momota or Iruma, mostly) would mention that, saying that if this is how the others were feeling about him, then he had nothing to worry about. It’s as if he had personal experience with a particularly problematic mate or something.

Probably Komaeda.

Hinata would often glance at him as he made that comment.

Well, that’s all about the game.

Truthfully, being the first to die meant that he had the least exposure to whatever it was the others had had to experience, so there’s small damage on him at least from that side. He’d love it if he managed to save everyone without a murder, but beggars can't be choosers.

They all woke up in the end, so no reason to complain as far as he could tell.

On the other side though…

Suddenly being told that he’s NOT the oldest of thirteen was shocking, to say the least.

The memories that were ingrained with him came back at full force. He remembered them, his twelve missing sisters. They were the reason he was who he was. The reason he traveled, the reason he knew what he knew, the reason he became an Ultimate.

Suddenly told that he wasn’t an Ultimate, and nothing from his memory was real was shocking, to say the least.

Then again, admittedly he couldn't even remember his sisters. He couldn't recall their names nor how they looked. 

It took some time for him to get used to the idea.

It’s alright, he’d tried to tell himself.

“Apparently the reason I couldn’t find them anywhere was because they didn’t exist in the first place,” he’d joked sometimes.

No one laughed, by the way.

Yumeno piped up once that for the same reason her master never returned probably, but that’s it.

Maybe that’s why in the times when Chabashira and Angie’s optimism and cheer tired her out, she’d usually just go to Rantaro.

At first, it was hell.

Confusion, denial, anger and all sorts of bad emotion burst through at every meeting. It was basically a miracle that only Shirogane became violent. Monomi the talking bunny was admittedly not the best calming influence.

Also, it reminded Rantaro of random anime he watched once upon a time with his sister, which apparently never happened. Needless to say, it helped him not.

The one handling them, Hinata, was mostly stoic and he gave out this dark aura. He could probably really kill with a look. Meanwhile, Tsumiki’s submissive nature and Komaeda’s out of place cheerfulness sure didn’t help.

It was not a surprise at all that Shirogane broke down. Rather, Rantaro was honestly surprised only Shirogane broke down.

“… if Ultimates only exist in the world of Dangan Ronpa, then how could it be you being the Ultimate Cosplayer was what made them accept you?”

Hinata had asked that one question and she spiraled down into the depth of despair and insanity. She took pride in her past, of how she could end up becoming part of Team Danganronpa’s elite due to her skill as the Ultimate Cosplayer, and that question simply broke her. And Hinata didn’t stop there. Shirogane had fallen down to her knees, clutching her head as if that question had just physically hurt her, and Hinata just walked up to her and asked her more questions.

“If it’s real life fiction, how can Tsumiki and Komaeda, who are supposed to be dead in your so-called Super Dangan Ronpa 2 be here? How can YOU be alive? And the others?”

“… ugh… aaah… hahaha! This is… this is just… they just…!”

“Surely you won’t tell me that all the murders were simulation. You just said that it’s real. Nothing is faker than a simulation.”

“AaaaAAAAAAAA!!!!”

She made a move like she wanted to pounce him, but Hinata hit the back of her neck before she could and she fell down, unconscious. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed, too shocked to see the contrast between Shirogane which they remembered with what she was now and also the easiness in which Hinata subdued her. Hinata just calmly asked for Tsumiki and Komaeda to help him bring her to another room.

Harukawa, Chabashira, Momota and Gonta had stepped forward, obviously ready to fight Hinata if necessary. Perhaps realizing that he’s seen as a threat, Hinata seemed sheepish.

In his mind, Ouma cheered, happy that the mastermind suffered.

“Sorry about that. Shirogane is… complicated case. It’s best to have her go through this as quickly as possible. I promise you can always see her, though whether you can talk to her will depend on her condition.”

No one could say anything, too stressed and shocked.

Most of the time, the sessions ended like that. At least, in the beginning.

It took quite a while until they could honestly think, ‘ _oh, alright, so I really am not who I thought I was’_ and thus able to accept their explanation. Rantaro thought it’s because it’s really hard for them to be able to trust Hinata and Naegi and the others, and it didn’t help that they admitted to having edited Shinguji and Shirogane’s psych. 

For good reason, really.

If Saihara, Harukawa, and Yumeno hadn’t voiced their thoughts, hadn’t shared of what Shirogane had said in the last trial, no one would even bother to listen to them, Rantaro thought. Denial upon how the world was constructed destroyed her façade, and now Hinata was apparently using it to completely destroy her psyche in hope that what remained could be molded into a non-volatile state.

They were lucky that everyone could put aside their bloody history in the game and had comfort in each other. They were on the same boat subjected to a similar thing. Their pain was more or less similar to each other. Thus, trust was easier to be built among them, and soon enough they promised each other that whatever happened in the game stayed in the game.

No one actually died, so they could start anew.

Everyone was victims of brainwashing, so let’s ignore the game.

They’d agreed to that. Some more assured than the others, but in the end, everyone swore to it.

And yet, Rantaro could practically hear Ouma giggling, mocking them and calling them pathetic liars. Ignoring the game was an impossibility when it’s the very thing that connected them. Also, it’s not yet over, wasn’t it? Not when Ouma was still asleep.

Admittedly, Rantaro was among those who wanted to know as much as he could.

Was it all because of him? The murders, the chaos, everything?

Yumeno knew quite a lot, but not enough. She saw too little, too restrained and wrapped up in her own struggle. That’s why Rantaro came to the one he thought knew the most.

“Of course not. It’s not at all your fault. I mean, look at me! Silly Amami-kun, how can it be your fault when it’s not even MY fault?”

It’s hard to deny that when the very mastermind was the one who said it.

“But really, Amami-kun. You were the first to die. You were the victim. I was the true culprit, remember? I was the one who killed you. Well, technicalities and outside influence aside, I controlled most of what happened in the game. I’m sure Ouma-kun wouldn’t blame you.”

“But he’ll blame you?”

“Ahaha! Maybe. Then again, it can’t be helped if he does. He might also be angry with Momota-kun. But well, who knows? Ouma-kun’s unpredictability even troubles the Ultimate Ultimates Hajime Hinata after all!”

“Oh? Is that what his title is?”

“If my knowledge is to be believed, he was the original Ultimate Hope. But then shit happened, Junko Enoshima happened, Dangan Ronpa happened, and then Naegi-san became Ultimate Hope. A member of Despair can’t be Ultimate Hope, you see.”

“Hmm.”

“Also, this is a bit worrying. Maybe you should talk to Hinata-san about this. About you hearing Ouma-kun, I mean. As you know, he tweaked my brain a bit. It’s different now than how I remembered.”

Rantaro hummed, considering it.

Shirogane told him after she was deemed stable. In her memory, she could imagine her favorite characters acting out their lives in her mind, and sometimes it could manifest as voices. By doing what they’d do and saying what they’d say, she could act them out. Hinata, however, thought that it’d be dangerous if Enoshima got her again through that, and thus despite retaining the ability to perfectly replicate someone’s looks, she couldn’t hear them anymore.

She complained that it’d mess with her fanfic writing but mostly had no qualm with it.

She herself had always felt that it’s better to be a spectator.

“It’s not like he’s actually telling me anything. Mostly he’s just calling everyone liars. And laughing? Mostly at you.”

“Ahaha, that’s very him. Then? Anyone in particular besides me?”

“Hmm… no, I don’t think so.”

“Aah, as expected. You don’t know how he'd act with the others, and you're not sure who he personally likes or hates, and so you just imagine him commenting on all of us or me as the mastermind. You don’t like that promise to ignore the game, and Ouma-kun became your justification. It’s guilt, plain as day. The unfinished business, huh? I do remember you promising him that you’d tell him everything even though you’re warned not to.”

Apparently even with the memory of characters acting and voicing their thoughts in her mind, Shirogane could still dissect people down to the core. World building may be too much for her, but characterization was easy, apparently. Not even broken mind was enough as a handicap.

“Did you set those keywords, by the way? Also what’s that for? I’ve been curious about the meaning.”

“Password for a hidden safe in your lab. Not that you got to reach it. But yes, Ouma-kun was set to be the Ultimate Suspicious. Though, really… him suddenly acting out on it almost made me regret killing you. He must have been really desperate.”

“Well, after so many deaths he must have.”

Shirogane laughed, trembling inside the straitjacket they still made her wear. Rantaro couldn’t hear Ouma then, but he felt like the boy was inside the room, leaning against the cushioned wall and sneering at the restrained girl.

He’d lost the fight but won the war.

He’d want to gloat, Rantaro thought.

He wondered if he really would.

* * *

“Hey, Amami-kun…”

“Yeah?”

“Sorry.”

“What for?”

“For killing you… I guess?”

“That’s not your fault.”

“Hmm… I suppose so, but…”

Shirogane told him one day, eyes not meeting his, seemingly small despite her stature.

Akamatsu apologized too, in the end, and Rantaro couldn’t help it. Akamatsu and also Shirogane, Ouma too he supposed. Maybe one day he'd even see the rest of his classmates as his sibling replacement.

Troublesome children were his downfall. Twelve girls who’d never even existed came to life inside them.

He reached out and pat their heads.

Ouma stayed silent in his mind.


	7. INTERLUDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea I've had since a while back.  
> Someone wrote that Ouma is like a cockroach and someone commenting that he should've been named Daikichi (great luck) with how many coincidences going on his favor, and I was like, WHAT IF PRIOR BRAINWASHING HE ALREADY HAS TALENT FOR LUCK  
> Also, I wonder how old readers picture DR and SDR casts are in this fic haha. Personally I'm imagining DR3 casts to be 16/17 age group while DR and SDR2 are 23-25yo.  
> Except for a certain you know who of course lol

“Hey, Hinata-kun…”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“You know… Watching all these broadcasts made me realize something.”

“…”

“Nothing beats our game, isn’t it?”

Hajime turned to the man he was reluctant to admit being one of his most trusted partners. Komaeda’s metal arm glinted, though oddly less sinister than the man’s own almost gleeful smile.

The man who was closer to despair than any of them.

He loved hope and thus he was in despair. Even when he was under Enoshima’s brainwashing his countenance didn’t change that much.

“Ah, don’t get me wrong! Looking at those hopeful children going against each other… Well, that’s gratifying, but really. I mean, really, and I said it just as observation and not to ridicule their so very bright and dazzling clash of glorious hope! It’s just that, you know-“

Hajime sighed, a tinge of guilt in his mostly cold heart.

“I get it.”

“You do? Ah, as expected of our own Ultimate Hope! Even a stupid rambling of trash such as myself is not beyond you!”

“That’d put me in your level, and thus not at all a compliment, you know.”

Komaeda laughed as he moved closer to the monitor. He pointed to a screen, where a boy was seen drawing with some crayons in his messy bedroom. Empty bottles of grape flavored soda littered the floor. How responsible, Hajime thought.

“… this one… do you think he has it?”

“Hmmhm.”

Fifty seasons, hearing that would make one wonder about how long it had passed, but in truth, not much time had passed at all since the first broadcast by Despair Maniacs’ Team Dangan Ronpa.

Nothing happening would mean boring storyline and seed of hope, and thus they would always push the children into a killing frenzy as quickly as possible with more motives and further brainwashing. The current record for the longest season was mere two weeks. Most of it only last couple of days.

Fifty seasons, and in truth, it only been little more than a year since the first broadcast. Only a few weeks since Future Foundation finally decided to swallow their pride and ask Hajime for their help in stopping it.

(Hajime agreed in exchange to unlimited access to their medical facility. Despite his and his friends’ talents, he’d rather not try to cure Komaeda of his brain disease without proper facilities. Besides, his luck would theoretically help boost the chance of success, so Future Foundation owed them that much)

Fifty seasons of killing game and there’s one similarity between them.

None of the brainwashed children were given the talent of the luckster.

Luck was the one thing the researchers of the old Hope’s Peak found hard to understand. Years of observation and analysis and they only got the rough idea of it around the time Komaeda entered the school. Probably because he had an illness in his brain and thus managed to give a different perspective as well as countless brain scans.

It was said at first to be a gift from the gods, but since it could be replicated in Hajime, it was written-off some form of unconscious hypervigilance, which of course couldn’t explain how some freaky coincidences happened.

Not even the Ultimate Analyst could get a complete grasp of it.

Ah, well.

“What’s his talent?”

“Ultimate Supreme Leader.”

“Then, it’s like Sonia-san, isn’t it? Or Togami-kun?”

“Should be. The charisma type of talent. Well, based on what I’ve seen it sure seems like he has the talent to nudge things along to how he wants it with others none the wiser, along with high analytical mind frankly similar to that woman. Still…”

“Hahaha, right?”

“… yeah.”

There’s something else.

Hajime had his suspicion after he finished analyzing the world’s programming, but it wasn’t until the third investigation that he was certain of it.

After seeing him falling down the floorboard.

There’s a balance in this world, and thus most people blessed with luck couldn’t notice that fact. Naegi didn’t realize and had just laughed when Hajime tried to explain that he was indeed a legitimate luckster, while Komaeda only realized because he’s weird and his luck worked on the extremes.

Kokichi Ouma.

He had it.

Since he was before Kokichi Ouma he’d had it, and there’s no erasing that. Not even complete identity erasure could make it go away. Hajime knew it all too well himself.

“… hey, isn’t it bad?”

“Hmhmm. I’ll tell Naegi about it later. Whether he’d believe me or not though…”

Hajime didn’t know what to feel about it. He could imagine Nanami chastising him for caring about something as inconsequential as talent when there were more important things to care about, but still.

It was both a curse and a blessing.

“Where’s Tsumiki?”

“She’s still with Souda-kun, I think. Want me to get her?”

“Ah, the machine's analysis is still not done, huh… Alright, tell her to assume the worse and prepare an ICU unit for Ouma. He will be troublesome later. And at least two low-stimulation rooms. Tell Mitarai we might need to do cognitive recalibration, and surely he agrees his video is better than lobotomy.”

“Aye, aye, Leader.”

The world was hanging on a balance.

And those who had the power to tip it was the Ultimate Lucksters.

At a price Hajime knew all too well.

That’s why among the previous fifty seasons, everything went according to Team Dangan Ronpa. The cycles kept on repeating with no one able to stop it. When they were in the manmade world, there’s nothing to do to go against the god that was Team Dangan Ronpa.

That’s why, as Komaeda put it, everything paled in comparison to their game.

Because there’s no hope at all.

A game made by despair for despair, and unlike Enoshima who liked the thrill of giving hope chance to bud, there’s nothing of the sort in the games of Team Dangan Ronpa.

At least, until now.

He let out a sigh and leaned back to the chair. Naegi didn’t want to categorize people based on talents in his new school, and thus his class was the last ones granted the title Ultimates. What kind of sick joke was it that the Despair Maniacs managed to get their hands on a talented child, and it’s the most troublesome and unpredictable one at that?

And they just had to implant such talent and characteristic on him as well…

“A curse and blessing… Now, what he is in the eyes of everyone else… though most important will be Future Foundation’s reaction to this… also Despair Maniacs, if they realized…”

Hajime sighed once more.

“… this is luck too, is it? It’s because I told Owari that it’d be simple and boring, isn’t it? Ugh… just my luck, huh…”

It seemed like it would be a while before he could return to his home.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Korekiyo Shinguji.

Seventeen years old.

The Ultimate Anthropologist.

According to his memory, he had a sister whom he loved deeply and romantically. He loved her with all his being. She died on his first year of highschool, and during one of his travels, she was revived within him.

Two souls inside one body, that was Korekiyo Shinguji.

“… it doesn’t make sense.”

Someone commented.

That person didn’t mean his story about his sister continuing to live inside him, surprisingly. Korekiyo knew how others would perceive it. Anthropology was about observing and making sense of humanity, to draw a conclusion and learn from it scientifically. He knew that some would call him psychotic.

Some did, according to his memory.

He would hear his sister calling them liars and told him to kill them usually afterward. And then, he’d kill them. Brutally, coldheartedly, passionately. All according to the lore he loved and for the person he loved the most.

Someone questioning his love was unthinkable. Under normal circumstances, he'd rip their throat for saying such blasphemy.

He couldn’t then.

He was tied down to the bed. He couldn’t move. He felt oddly lethargic too despite how uncomfortably fast his heartbeat was. He was sweating bullets, and wasn’t that weird?

He’d always been fascinated with ropes and forms of bondage.

He’d always hated cold. He’d never wished for someone to turn down the heater before. And yet and yet…

For him to feel _extremely_ uncomfortable…

“Your sister lives inside you, and so there’s no need for her to ask for friends in the afterlife. She has you. Didn’t she have your body too? She could have just made friends normally.”

That’s right.

Korekiyo agreed.

His sister was with him, and so… there’s actually no need for him to kill. If she’s really his sister, that was.

“Big… sister… please… answer me… why won’t you…”

His sister stayed quiet.

She didn’t scream denial like always. She didn’t call him incompetent like always.

The man with mismatched eyes just stared at him coldly like always.

“I’m not Tanaka, so I can’t exorcize or anything like that. Just hypnotism, I admit. But, for a soul to be sealed with mere hypnotism… Hey, what do you think, Shinguji?”

It’s not psychosis.

His sister really was there with him.                                                                             

Even so, for her to be gone with simple hypnosis…

Of course, it took a while.

Korekiyo couldn’t believe Hinata that easily. Not when he was tied down and kept so uncomfortably warm, not when he loved his sister that much. Even so, he was an anthropologist. Behind every myth, every tradition, _everything,_ there had to be perfectly logical reasoning for them.

Psychosis.

Post-traumatic stress disorder.

Dissociative personality disorder.

_Lies._

And thus, Korekiyo remembered of a certain boy. He came to him, wouldn’t leave him. Messed with his precious treasures in his lab. He was there when he enacted his murder plan, a sacrificial ceremony for the false goddess.

A boy who was the embodiment of lie itself.

Virgil led Dante to the top of purgatory, where he could finally meet the eternal lady Beatrice. A divine comedy. A lie leading to the truth. Truly laughable tale.

“I saw it, yes.”

“… then-”

“Yep. Ouma-kun watched everyone’s during his stealing spree. I can’t believe everyone bought his ‘ _I’m saving it all for group watching_ ’ bullshit.”

The general consensus at the second trial was that no one saw each other’s video except for what revealed during the trial. Hoshi came to Harukawa assuming she had his because he got hers. Ouma managed to convince everyone that Harukawa had the motive to kill Hoshi because she didn’t want her real talent to be revealed.

The truth was, Ouma saw them all, and so he knew.

He knew the fact that like Toujou, Korekiyo had seen his own Motive Video, and that’s where he suddenly remembered. His video was unique, as it was a reminder that his precious person had died and that he had killed in her name.

His other self emerged right after, and he couldn’t help himself. His bloodlust was just unbearable.

So much that in his haze, he couldn’t even tell that Shirogane was not as pure as she seemed. An embarrassing failure of an anthropologist.

Psychotic break.

Manic episode.

Maybe it’s because he knew that Korekiyo had awakened some sort of demon inside him that Ouma bothered him a lot after that second trial.

“…  did he tell Yonaga-san about it?”

“No, I don’t think so. I saw them talking for a bit with Iruma-san, but I don’t think they talked about motive videos at all.”

“So, there’s no reason why Yonaga-san just came to me?”

“Oh, she comes to everyone. Especially since after Ouma-kun woke up. She asked me to join daily prayer to Atua.”

“I thought she understands that Atua isn’t real?”

“Well, she did. And then Ouma-kun woke up.”

“… ah. I see.”

“Why did you ask? You don’t actually want to join her? She wouldn’t mind if you refuse her, you know. She’s not as stubborn as she was in-game. Though you should join her at least once, in my opinion.”

“No, it’s just… I suppose surprising for her to ask me personally. I know Chabashira-san and Yumeno-san don’t like me.”

“Not ‘ _don’t like_ ’, they’re just uncomfortable with you. You killed Chabashira-san.”

“My point exactly.”

Shirogane laughed. Cheerfully, almost maniacally.

“Everyone is trying to move on. Angie-san’s way can be unconventional, but she means well. She always has.”

Angie Yonaga was so much like her namesake.

A pure girl, she brought cheer to her surrounding always. She was one of those who woke up first and thank the gods for that. She probably was the main reason the three survivors were still sane. All cheer and positivity, just what they needed.

(Also, Chabashira, who’d taken upon herself into stopping her from starting a cult and giving all her blood and then some for a false god)

Even with her core taken, her whole world destroyed, she still managed to support many.

“… I know. She’s an oddity.”

“One of the few good things that game give the world. The cutest cinnamon roll ever! Just best. I couldn’t get enough of her hugs. I can’t come to her daily prayer, because I need to go to therapy, but she said it’s fine just to come when I can and just hugged me. I don’t care if it’s the start of another cult, I’m joining.”

She clasped her hands and started praying, perhaps for real. Her smile was wide and her cheeks were flushed.

“Thank Atua. Also Ouma-kun, I need to thank him. She’s never this cheerful! I can’t wait until he joins the class. Ahahaha! I’m sure it’d just be plain chaotic!”

That’s for sure.

If Yonaga was the cheer, the positivity which healed them, then Ouma was the devil. The chaos following his every footsteps, bringing doom and gloom to everyone he met. Everything was destroyed.

Adam saw Eve ate the forbidden fruit as whispered by the devil, and this was the start of humanity.

“… after I died, Ouma-san became even more unhinged, as I understood? It’s curious to see everyone so accepting of him, especially after what he’d done in-game. Even if he did end up as one of the whites.”

“He hasn’t actually done anything bad, though? The worse he did was that thing with Gonta, but even then it was for self-preservation, mostly. Like Angie-san, his method might be unconventional, but he always means well.”

Well, based on what he’d seen and heard inside the game, where most cases were solved by Saihara’s deduction, it’s hard to believe.

“If you want to piece together what _really_ happened, you shouldn’t believe all that Saihara-kun deduced. All in all, Saihara-kun reminds me of this protagonist from novel series by the amazing Nisio Isin. He convinced everyone with some bullshit that sounds very plausible. Do you know him? No? This is plain saddening. I’ve always thought of you as a fellow fan of good literature.”

“I must admit that light novel isn’t my preferred media.”

“Hmm, understandable, but Shinguji-kun, you gather lore and legends, right? Aren’t they all, at their core, fictions? Those light novels you chose to ignore will become legends in the future, don’t you think?”

“…I see your point.”

“Yes! What happens in fiction doesn’t stay in fiction, see? Fiction molds humanity. People tend to think that people make fiction, but is it so? Isn’t it the reverse? What do you think, Ultimate Anthropologist?”

“Because there are people, there’s law and norm taught in the form of fiction. People making fiction is a fact, Shirogane-san.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re mistaken, Shinguji-kun. This is plainly like the egg and chicken conundrum. You see, there have been eggs since before there’s chicken. Dinosaurs laid eggs, you know. Also fish, or whatever lived in the depth before there’s land.”

“I’m admittedly uncomfortable with equating humans with chickens.”

Especially when the lunch menu for the day was fried chicken. Shirogane giggled, there’s a strange wicked glint in her eyes behind the glasses.

 “There’s lie before there’s truth. Eve ate the forbidden fruit not knowing what it was, why it was forbidden. Omitting something is a form of lies. See? Religions taught us that a lie was what brings humanity to existence. There’s lie before there’s knowledge, and humanity could survive because they believed those lies.”

That’s the weirdest conclusion anyone could ever come up with in Korekiyo’s opinion. Weirdly though, it made some sort of sick sense.

“But you already know that. Isn’t it what convinced you so quickly, Shinguji-kun?”

Yes.

It was that very idea that made him agree with Hinata in almost an instant.

About being in a simulation, about living a lie.

What he couldn’t accept easily was the truth that his sister was never even there and that she didn’t make sense even in the game universe. Give someone a harsh truth, and they’d deny it with all they have. It’s human nature, Korekiyo couldn’t help it.

Hypnotism that he did was not to change any part of his personality. It was just making him not able to hear his sister, and thus supposedly made accepting the idea easier.

Supposedly, the mechanism was the same as what was done to Shirogane, who’d become unable to imagine characters acting and speaking in her mind.

Back to just like before he got his motive video.

Adam and Eve got sent to earth because they doubted a lie and gained knowledge. Before there was truth, there was a lie. Humans were denied heaven because they couldn’t believe a kind lie. It sounded odd, wrong, and so like what that boy would gleefully say, but…

“… yes. I couldn’t easily accept what they told me about my sister. But, about this world… It’s not that hard to accept.”

“I suppose it’d be like that for you.”

“You’re terrible in world-building, no offense.”

“None taken. Hinata-san said it wasn’t even me who thought them up anyway. Your execution included. Our game was just plain bad if it’s manga it’d probably be canceled before the tenth chap-"

 “Hey… sorry, can we join you guys?”

 “… chapter.”

Saihara, Amami, and Akamatsu came to them suddenly that day.

Being the mastermind and serial killer with blood on their hands, there’s still distance between them and the others. Despite their agreement to put the game behind them, there’s no way it could be forgotten easily. Which was why it’s understandably hard for them personally to come to everyone else. The reason he even came to Shirogane was to ask for a possible reason the very girl he murdered just came to him all smiles like, _really_ , she’d forgotten everything in the game.

Shirogane stared disbelievingly at them for three full seconds before agreeing rather enthusiastically. She scooted over, and Akamatsu dragged her chair to the place next to her. Amami and Saihara pushed nearby tables together to make more room.

While they felt awkward initiating conversation, others coming to them were always a relief.

Oddly, as Korekiyo realized himself, the same couldn’t be said about Yonaga coming to him.

“Thank you, Shirogane-san. This place is really… _really_ the best spot.”

Saihara smiled rather serenely like he’d attained enlightenment. Akamatsu seemed a bit annoyed as she chewed on her chicken but didn’t refute him. Amami just laughed.

“Don’t worry, Saihara-kun. I saw him just yesterday. He’s making good progress.”

“I sure hope so. Well, I mean… I do wish he’d get better soon and join the class. Even if Angie-san hadn’t made that wax statue.”

Ah.

Korekiyo understood then.

Yonaga had made a wax statue of Ouma out of pent up frustration and even after their ceremony and Ouma’s reappearance, she still put it on his seat. Even Yonaga couldn’t perfectly capture Ouma’s eyes like they were in the game, so expressive as if they were sparkling.

The statue’s eyes were so dull.

Ouma had a perfect poker face, which not even pain and delirium could crack it completely. Seeing the statue’s dull eyes must be disconcerting, especially for Saihara. No one would deny _now,_ after hearing all of Shirogane’s hysterical rambling and Iruma and Momota’s angry ranting, that Ouma did his best and was affected terribly. But, no one all could see it.

Beside Momota who was with him in his last moments and Shirogane who was the mastermind and apparently had cameras all over the school, no one saw.

In most eyes, he was the annoying cold-blooded manipulative selfish brat who ruined everything.

The statue always seemed so sad and broken with their dull eyes, which probably made it seem more _real_ than anything real life Ouma could ever show them.

Their place was quite far from that statue, said statue being in blindspot, which probably eased Saihara’s discomfort a bit.

“I’m sorry if we’re cutting your talk.”

“No, we didn’t talk about anything particularly important.“

“Yeah, it’s alright, Saihara-kun. I was just telling Shinguji-kun about this novel series I liked. The main character resembled you a bit.”

It wouldn’t be good to tell Saihara that Shirogane was just talking about how most of what came out of his deduction during trials were nonsense, Korekiyo thought. Even if he probably already realized that, since Shirogane had often rambled maniacally about how stupid and clueless he could be. Shirogane apparently agreed.

“O… oh. That’s… uhm… is it that series which you wanted me to cosplay?”

“No, not that. But, what is this? You don’t mind cosplaying even for plain me? Aah, I’m so happy! I’ll find some of my dress which fits for you later.”

“Dress?! Shirogane-san, please don’t… A dress is just too high of a hurdle…”

“I’ll help.”

Akamatsu and Shirogane glanced at each other, the pianist smiling sweetly. Shirogane seemed like a kid at Christmas. They shook hands much to Saihara’s horror.

Korekiyo couldn’t resist smiling.

Amami looked at him funny.

“… you know, I’m a bit curious. Why aren’t you wearing a mask now, Shinguji-kun? You always wore them before, even while eating, right?”

“After waking up, I find them uncomfortable. As for the reason…”

He glanced at the pianist, who was obviously looking over him while maintaining a conversation with Shirogane over whether they should try out girl uniform first for Saihara before going all out with a dress, especially since they had limited money and wardrobe, while the boy begged for mercy. Korekiyo wondered if Akamatsu ever told Amami.

“… the same reason Akamatsu isn’t playing anymore, I suppose.”

“Hmm…”

Amami either knew or he didn’t but understood that it’s a sore subject. Either way, he didn’t press.

Korekiyo couldn’t very well explain to him why he found warmth uncomfortable nowadays. Amami was the first to die. Despite all the rambling Shirogane did on her emotional moments, details on execution were rarely said if at all.

He was tied up and boiled alive.

It’s understandable, really, but Korekiyo supposed it only applied to those who saw his execution. He was somewhat grateful that those who died before him were either understanding people who wouldn’t ask unnecessary questions or flat out wouldn’t come near him.

(Surprisingly, even Yonaga belonged in the former category)

Even the warmth from his own breath made him anxious. The more he wound those bandages all over him, the more he felt like dying.

Anxiety disorder.

Post-traumatic stress disorder.

Adjustment disorder.

“Good afternoon, everyone~! May Angie ask for your offering for Kokichi? Tenko said no blood or body parts, so food only, please!”

Amami gave her a piece of nugget without hesitation, prompting a happy cheer from the artist, while Akamatsu sighed loudly.

“Angie-san, how many times do I need to tell you… Ouma-kun is still alive, you know?”

“Nyahaha! Angie knows! Angie is very happy and grateful! But, Kokichi is not here. So need to give the statue his share in exchange or else he’d be forgotten!”

Normally, she’d just need to visit the still bed-ridden boy, Korekiyo thought as he put some of his salad on Yonaga’s bento box. Though, she’d probably be stopped either by Chabashira or Tsumiki, since Ouma still couldn’t eat solid foot. Akamatsu sighed again but put in a cherry tomato.

“Speaking of Chabashira-san, it’s quite rare to see you without her nor Yumeno-san.”

“Yeah. You know, Makoto said to join clubs? Yep, Tenko said she’s asked to eat lunch with the other aikido club members. Himiko is the same.”

“Angie-san, you shouldn’t call the principal with his first name, you know…”

“Oh! Oopsie~”

That’d explain why the class felt unusually empty.

Yonaga was the most cheerful and talkative when she’s with Chabashira and Yumeno, and when the two were gone, she became isolated. Not intentionally, but it couldn’t be helped.

Akamatsu probably preferred to not be with her because she disagreed with how Yonaga coped. The statue was making her uncomfortable, and despite understanding Yonaga’s mindset, Akamatsu would want to avoid her in fear of accidentally saying something wrong.

Yonaga was only recently becoming cheerful. She wouldn’t want to destroy her good mood.

Saihara would be similar to her. Amami was neutral, but he wouldn’t actively go to Yonaga either. The same could be said about Toujou, if she was present. She’s so diligent, she was almost always doing something for the teachers.

Hoshi had always preferred to be alone, most days.

Momota and Yonaga was a bad mix. Yonaga liked to speak about supernatural, especially related to her fictional god Atua, while Momota was terrified and intimidated by them. He also disagreed with the statue. Harukawa mostly preferred peace and quiet, and Yonaga wasn’t one of those things.

Iruma… probably thought Yonaga was crazy. Also, she’s mostly busy designing a machine Korekiyo couldn’t care less about and had dragged Gonta to help her process the metals.

It couldn’t be helped, but…

“Whoa! Full course! Thank you very much, guys! Kokichi will be so happy~!”

Someone kicked his shin suddenly. It’s probably Shirogane, because her face became somewhat weird.

It took everything Korekiyo had, which was seventeen years’ worth of implanted memory and knowledge, to notice that it’s _that_ face. The annoying face of the friend character trying to push the guy to go to the girl.

Yonaga skipped to where the Ouma statue was, humming something vaguely familiar sounding. Shirogane was still kicking his shin, repeatedly to a beat, still looking at him with _that_ face.

“Chabashira-san will kill me.”

“No, she won’t.”

“What are we talking about?”

“No one is killing anyone. Like, really.”

Miraculously so. It’s almost to the point that some of them wondered if perhaps Hinata brainwashed them after all. One of his friends at one point almost brainwashed the whole world into happy-go-lucky hopeful zombie or something, so it’s not really outside realm of possibility.

“Akamatsu-san, I’m sorry I’m going to have to say it, but, Shinguji-kun! Go to her! Teach her the correct way to offer things for gods or stuffs! Stop being stupid, she asked you to pray with her!”

“… Ouma-kun is still alive. So, please, if you have to, offer to a god and not to Ouma-kun’s statue. I’m begging you.”

“I’m not sure what’s worse, treating it as if Ouma-kun is dead, or accidentally _deifying_ _him_. I’m not sure I can handle it if when he comes back, Angie-san starts worshiping him.”

“It’s kind of hard since she’s so focused on Ouma-kun at the moment.”

“Isn’t it fine? As I said, Ouma-kun would probably get a kick out of it.”

“That may be true, but still…!”

The five of them turned to the statue, where Yonaga was sitting on the seat next to the statue and was chatting happily with, presumably, that very statue. It’s rather sad to look at.

“… go!”

“Like I said, Chabashi-“

“She won’t. She’d probably thank you. Well, she’d call you a menace, but she called every male that. I think she even called _Gonta_ that.”

“Why don’t _you_ go?”

“I can’t. I object to that statue.”

“So am I.”

“I’d love to-“

Someone kicked Amami’s shin, for some reason. The boy winced, but his smile was unfaltering.

“I’d love to talk to Angie-san, but I don’t think I will. At least, until you stop avoiding her.”

“I’m not avoiding her.”

“I can feel at this very moment Ouma-kun rolling in his bed.”

“How mysterious! I feel the same way.”

Saihara chuckled into his thermos. Akamatsu shook her head. Amami wiped his mouth, his meal finished. He sighed contently, and gesturing to the aisle, silently saying ‘after you’.

“Don’t worry, Shinguji-kun. You’ll be fine. We’ll be here in case something goes wrong. Which it won’t. Just go to her, and have a chat about religions.”

“I’ll be there after three minutes. Promise.”

Korekiyo glanced back towards Yonaga, then back to the other four. Saihara covered his mouth with his hand, gaze upwards. It's his thinking pose. 

Ah, there's no other way out. Six trials, a lot of nonsense and bluffs, and all ended relatively well. Saihara had that strange power. 

“You can go now, or… we can talk it over our next group therapy session.”

He knew. The truth was everyone noticed his worries, and became worried in turn. Just as how Akamatsu, Shirogane, and Amami could talk normally to each other, most of the blackened had come forward and mended their relationships with the whites. Even Ouma who just woke up and still bedridden had already started talking with Momota, Gokuhara, and Iruma.

Only him.

Sighing, Korekiyo decided to just give up. 

“Please don’t. It’s bad enough that I have to talk about my sister with you guys.”

Akamatsu and Shirogane gave him thumbs up.

He glared at them all before snatching his leftovers. Having lost his appetite, might as well offer them to the wax statue out of spite.

When he joined Yonaga, her smile was as blindingly bright as ever.

 


	9. Chapter 9

After Ouma joined their class, things suddenly got busy.

Well, it’s just a coincidence, really. It’s not like Ouma was the person to blame for all their problems, despite many members of their class’s exclamation. Honestly, he’d been rather helpful despite his pranks and mean jokes.

Hinata and Tsumiki said it too. Emotionally speaking, everyone became much more stable after Ouma joined them. Apparently, it’s to the point that they could lower the medication dosage to the minimum. They seemed pleased.

He’s like glue. Super glue to be exact. Not the kind that can be bought in stores, but more like what Iruma made in chemistry class. Impossible to wash off to an annoying degree, and it burns like hell, but admittedly useful.

No one would say they’d rather not have Ouma.

Just as no one would say they’d rather leave the class.

In spite of Tsumiki’s growing concern for Shuichi’s constant request for pain medication, it’s like that. It’s not Ouma’s fault Shuichi felt uncomfortable with his antics with Iruma and Kiibo in Robotic Club, not when the others seemed delighted with the dirty talk.

Shuichi thought he’d request the meds even if Ouma wasn’t there. It’s not Ouma’s fault they had difficulty participating in school events, even with Naegi giving them dispensation. Due to the killing game, everyone in that class was hurt in one way or another.

Physically, emotionally.

Also, due to them being de facto Ultimates, title which no longer given to students even in New Hope’s Peak, the other students saw them with eyes filled with envy.

It could just be Shuichi being particularly sensitive, but even Akamatsu once confessed to hearing some unpleasant rumors about them. Naegi was particularly in hot water for seemingly favoring them, like he’s returning back to Hope’s Peak discriminatory system.

From the students, and also from Future Foundation members.

When questioned though, he just smiled and told them to not worry about it.

Apparently, the reason he agreed to their wish of staying together was not for elitism sake, but he’s just following Hinata and Tsumiki’s recommendation as their head therapists. For survivors to be suddenly and forcefully separated, it would apparently put unnecessary burden into their already fragile mind.

Also, their made-up past and thus personalities weren’t exactly normal. Chabashira had what Shuichi would call androphobia if only he didn’t fear for the male’s safety more when she had to deal with them. Yumeno’s insistence of magic would definitely be ridiculed by those who didn’t know her. Shuichi didn’t know who would feel more stressed, regular students or Harukawa, Hoshi and Shinguji if they had to study in one class, with how dark and gloomy they could be.

Not only that, the extent of their knowledge too was deemed unsuitable for normal curriculum. Gonta, for example, would excel in biology but would fail in every other subject. When tested, his level of intelligence on other subjects would probably only amount to that of a grade schooler. It’s even questionable if he could read kanjis.

Shinguji’s specialty was history, and he also excelled in literature, while science and numbers made no sense to him. Akamatsu only had an interest in music, and thus would only barely get passing mark in others. Hoshi’s back story included him being on death row for quite some time already, so he was quite behind too. Angie was just too lacking in common sense from her background as the priestess of Atuanism.

Those with similar knowledge level to the general students were admittedly losing in numbers.

Not to say their trauma which made them distrustful of others in general.

And thus, it’s the adults’ agreement that they’re not ready to be integrated into society just yet. Rather than unfamiliar teachers or students, Hinata and Naegi agreed that it should be less stressful if they’re helping each other. Being part of the last generation of Ultimates, they knew that it’s not always rainbows and butterflies in the life of Ultimates.

Such was Shuichi and the other fifteen’s circumstances.

Since their awakening, and also since Ouma joining them, it’s been a few months. Shuichi had gotten quite used to his new life, as well as the heavy atmosphere of the school. It’s probably not what Naegi or Hinata had wanted but being with the others was the only solace Shuichi had.

They were found in February, and because most of them had overcome most of their physical disability by March, Naegi enrolled them all on his school. Ouma woke up at the end of April, about a month after the start of the school year, and when he first joined the class it was early June.

June.

The third month of the school year.

Perhaps it's because most of the teachers deemed that by then students must have already gotten used to school life that most of the school events were held from June onward.

Shuichi supposed it’s a good thing since that meant Ouma didn’t have to miss out on them.

The first of many was the athletic festival. Basically, it’s an interclass sports tournament. Hinata advised against competing because he didn’t think everyone was ready for such stress on their body. Ouma might be the worst amongst them, but it truly was a miracle that everyone woke up at all. Light exercise was one thing, competition was another monster entirely. In the end, they just chat among themselves on the side, having a picnic while the other students competed. Some of them had joined clubs, and thus they did cheer on students they knew, but Shuichi wondered if some misunderstanding stemmed from that.

Thinking back, that was probably the start of the bad rumor surrounding them, but it couldn’t be helped.

It became much harder facing the other students since then, especially for Shuichi who found their eyes to be similar to the angered culprit from his fabricated past. It almost made him want to wear a hat again. 

That was why, Toujou thought they should do their best to participate in the next event, the cultural festival.

In New Hope’s Peak, the school events were planned by the students for the enjoyment of the students. What could and couldn’t be done would mostly be decided by the student council following a set of rules from the school board. Naturally, the same applied for the cultural festival.

The possibility of what they could do was endless, and the only important condition attached was that not one class could do what the other class had been approved to do. That was to say, the longer they delayed sending the student council their proposal, their options become more and more limited. Being part of the student council, Toujou had made that clear.

The maid had scanned the class, and Shuichi swore that her eyes lingered where Ouma was sitting. He was drawing something on his sketchbook with crayons, apparently wasn’t interested in the discussion at all.

“Ouma-kun. If I may have your attention?”

“Hm? Don’t worry, Toujou-chan, I’m listening,” he said, still drawing. “School festival. Gotta plan something. Faster the better. Yada yada yada.”

“That’s right. That’s why I’m hoping if we can hear some ideas as to what you want to do, Ouma-kun.”

Ouma stopped drawing and looked up. His eyes were wide.

“… I can’t believe it. You’re acknowledging my talent and want me to be in charge?!”

“No. You, frankly speaking, are the one with the most severe physical limitation. It wouldn’t be fair if we decide on things that you’d have no way of participating. So, I’m asking you for ideas first, mostly to get some idea as to the extent of what you’re capable of doing.”

Ouma stared blankly at her for a few moments.

“I’m good at ordering people!”

**“No.”**

Iruma, Momota, and Harukawa said at the same time. It kind of reminded Shuichi of the time when Ouma was still in hospital and Naegi had asked them to pick a class representative. He’d said that often students would appoint an absentee because the role had been known to be troublesome at times, but he wished that they’d not do that.

Iruma and Momota had laughed out loud.

Yeah, they had thought better of Ouma, but apparently would only vote for him if hell freezes over. Probably not even then.

“Well, talking about school festivals… if it’s in manga it’d be cafes or haunted house, right? That’s the generic choices. True, I think it’d be plain hard for Ouma-kun to participate when he’s like this… except if he doesn’t mind minding the cashier.”

“Hey! I’m a lie detector, not a calculator! We have Kiiboy for that!”

“STOP WITH THE ROBOT DISCRIMINATION!”

“Ooh! Haunted house sounds fun!”

“Haunted house… does sound interesting, I admit. Also, it would be easier since most of us are interested in the supernatural.”

Most, Amami said. He glanced to Momota, and as expected the man had become white as sheet. Meanwhile, as expected, Shinguji, Yumeno, and Angie seemed excited at the idea.

“Akamatsu-san can deal with the background music… Shirogane-san can make the costumes… Shinguji-kun, Yumeno-san, and Angie-san can help with overall designing. Maybe Iruma-san can make some animatronics? Yeah, and Ouma-kun can probably do something without having to actually move around much.”

“That’s true. And Harukawa-chan and Hoshi-chan are scary enough just by existing, it’s perfect!”

“… do you want to be killed?”

“She already has the line perfected too!”

Harukawa seemed to want to jump at Ouma if only Akamatsu hadn’t grabbed her arm. Ouma probably knew that, seeing as he just stuck out his tongue at the girl.

“Alright, so our first choice is to build a haunted house… I see.”

Toujou wrote on the board, but something was wrong. Despite the class had pretty much decided on what to do in the cultural festival, Toujou seemed worried instead.

“Alright. Ouma-kun, if you could stop with the jokes for a minute? Thank you very much. By this time, I suppose there’s little to worry about in terms of approval from the council. Now, let's move on to our next problem…”

Ah.

Everyone turned grim hearing Toujou’s explanation.

No wonder she decided to ask their opinion as quickly as possible.

The cultural festival was something that in entirety managed by the students. The school board would provide little to no assistance. Of course, that would include the most important thing that would be necessary.

Money.

To buy all the necessary materials, obviously, money would be necessary. It’s just common sense.

Some classes managed by seeking a sponsor, some used what they had at hand, and some saved up bit by bit since the start of the school year, but those things were difficult for them in particular.

For one, they’re a group of children with no connection whatsoever. They’re all basically orphans under the care of Future Foundation. Of course, Toujou would probably try to persuade them, and Shuichi was sure that Naegi would help, but to be honest not all of Future Foundation members saw them in a good light.

It can’t be helped.

Some of them were made with few complications to further up the killing game. Some of them were under scrutiny for that, while the rest of them were under suspicion for not rejecting said problematic backstories.

Naegi said that they’re stupid for being like that, but his voice was amongst the minority.

And so, the only connection they had, Future Foundation would probably not sponsor them while it’s not likely they’d be able to be of interest to anyone else. As for saving up and using what they already had, it’s difficult when they had nothing to begin with. Sure, they got an allowance, but it’s not much and Toujou didn’t think their combined saving would be enough to cover for the cost.

“Haunted house would require quite a lot to prepare. Decoration, costume, sound system, and many more. To be safe, I propose to also prepare for something that’d be cheaper and easier, such as an exhibition of some sort. Sadly, not participating isn’t an option, and I don’t think we should be asking for more favors from Principal Naegi.”

Three days.

Toujou proposed they think about how to get the money for a haunted house, and if after three days not one concrete realistic plan could be made, then they’d just have to make do with an exhibition.

To be honest, Shuichi hadn’t even thought of that. He’d never thought that money could be a problem.

He realized then it’s only because he’s part of Robotic Engineering Club.

“Hey, midget.”

“What’s up, slut?”

“About straight-lace earlier, what do you think?”

“Hmm~ I’m like whatever.”

“… oh. Okay.”

Admittedly, few weeks spent with Ouma and Iruma and Shuichi was still pretty much clueless about their ways of communicating. It didn’t help that they seemed to be on their own private wavelength at times, inaccessible to others.

The fact that they’re _Ouma_ and _Iruma_ didn’t help.

About this time though, they’re obviously talking about the upcoming cultural festival.

“We have quite a lot at the moment. Quite a fortune, really. Let it all burn, I say! But yeah, that’s a lie. That’s a terrible idea. There’s no guarantee Iruma-chan can keep on churning out ideas, after all! That'd be suicidal! Not that your ideas are- OUCH!”

Iruma threw an eraser which hit Ouma’s forehead. Shuichi could only sigh. Iruma, Harukawa… some people thought that only physical pain could stop Ouma’s annoying rambling. Not many had access to his panta stash to threaten him, apparently.

Well, there’s never been rough violence, so… he supposed it’s fine? The boy himself seemed to take it in jest, with how wide his smile usually was. Also the revenge pranks. Like changing Iruma’s detox tea into soda or messing with her makeup kit.

Amami was too indulging while Gonta was just too gullible.

“I don’t think it was right to mention that we have money, not when it’s from selling the patent to Iruma-san’s inventions… But, I must admit. Hiding our money from everyone also feels… wrong.”

Kiibo said, and Shuichi agreed.

Building Kiibo would cost a lot, and it’s one of the first things they discussed. No matter the technology provided by the school, they’d require materials. Souda said he could hook them up with people who sell things for cheap, but no money would mean they won’t be able to buy anything no matter how low the price was.

After further discussion, Ouma then suddenly rambled about his supposed backstory. Supposed, because no one ever cared to check with Shirogane, and since it’s Ouma, it could very well be a lie. Apparently running an organization of ten prankster clowns, each being the head of their own organizations, required lots of funding.

And apparently, Ouma got them from _‘gaming with the nice people underground’_.

Shuichi vetoed that.

Nope, not a chance. Under no circumstances would he or _anyone_ be doing any gambling. No matter how supposedly experienced Ouma was, and he didn’t care even if Souda endorsed it by claiming ‘ _Kuzuryuu had some strings with some groups’_ or ‘ _Naegi wouldn’t mind, he had Ultimate Gambler for a classmate!_ ’. He also refused vehemently when Iruma and Kiibo suggested to having Hoshi help with it.

Absolutely not.

It’d be bad if Momota found out, for one. He very nearly became a gambling addict in the game, and Shuichi would rather not risk of reminding the astronaut of that. The other reason being he felt bad for Naegi with everything he’d done, for turning a blind eye for a lot of their bullshits, that he just didn’t want to risk soiling his name even further.

Not to say the danger they could get into if things go wrong.

After a lot of screaming and fake crying on Ouma’s part and convincing Iruma to _not_ make a device for jamming the pachinko slots, Shuichi managed to make a suggestion that everyone (grudgingly) agreed on.

They’d sell some of Iruma’s patents for monthly funding. Ouma being Ouma, he goaded members of Future Foundation who very obviously _loathed_ them and somehow managed to turn the table to his favor.

Apparently, most of Future Foundation members were too prideful to work with Hinata and his friends, with Naegi being one of the minorities who didn’t plan on bombing the island they’re staying every now and then. Hinata and his friends were powerful in their own right, rivaling even Future Foundation in their strength and influence. If they’re not on self-imposed isolation on an island in the middle of nowhere, they’d rule the world, Shuichi wagered. Apparently, Souda’s tech was sought after even by Future Foundation, but since he’s a man with common sense (or at least, friends with people who had common sense), there’s no way he’d share what he had with Future Foundation.

Ouma used that weakness, making sure they knew that he could always go find other possible sponsors and sell the inventions to more appreciative buyers, which was a total lie, they couldn’t even book an appointment because they’re really unknown orphans with made up talents. He also made sure to highlight how valuable Iruma and her ideas were, being the Ultimate Inventor and the only known person who had worked with Kazuichi Souda the Former Ultimate Mechanic.

Shirogane once told Shuichi of a lawyer character from a game who can sense when people are lying, and his boss used said power to play poker of all things. Shuichi imagined that Ouma used his keen observation skill in the same way to the said lawyer.

Goading, teasing, mean comments…

Shuichi didn’t know how he did it, but in the end, they got almost triple of what originally offered.

“Bow down to your savior,” he’d said.

He didn’t mind indulging Ouma after that by calling him ‘ _Leader’_ every once in a while, despite Iruma’s visible irritation.

Compared to the cost estimation Souda and Iruma made for making Kiibo's body, the money on their account wasn't much, not when Future Foundation was reluctant to give them much to begin with and not after they’d spent most of it on parts for Kiibo. Still, it should be enough for school level haunted house.

“I don’t have any right to say anything about the money, I think. It’s not my idea that was sold, and I’m not the one doing the negotiating.”

It’s not meant for Shuichi too, he realized. In his mind, the hierarchy was already established. Kiibo had the most power, obviously, since it’s his body they’re planning on making. Ouma and Iruma, being the ones who did most of the work were on similar standing under him. Shuichi never actually requested anything, mostly because he felt like he had no right to do so as he didn’t know much about machinery and didn’t contribute much on acquiring the funding, and he only wished for Ouma and Iruma to gain sensibility for Kiibo’s sake.

“So Ouma-kun thinks we shouldn’t use the money for the cultural festival. How about you, Iruma-san? What do you think?”

Iruma flinched and looked away. She’d never liked being put on the spot, craving for attention be damned. She’d never liked to be blamed.

“… well… uhm… I’m… UGH WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?! Pooichi is the one usually controlling our spending! Don’t be such a jerk and push this to me _now_! Don’t… don’t make me the blackened!!”

She cried out, and Shuichi felt bad for it.

She’s right, everyone would figure out their small fortune soon enough. They wouldn’t ask for it, Shuichi was sure, but he didn’t think he could stand knowing that he could have helped but chosen not to. The guilt would kill him, he thought. Even if the main reason they’re hesitating was Kiibo, and he knew everyone would support them.

 “Well, _someone_ has to be voice of reason. Just yesterday you asked to buy twelve kilos of toilet ball. It’s like you’re asking Gonta to kill you, _again_.”

“But it’s summer and, and… the mosquitos are killing me!! And…! There are so many moths coming to my room!! They’re creepy! I NEED TO MAKE KIIBO ABLE TO DRIVE OFF THOSE FUCKERS!”

 “Iruma-san, if you just want to be free of mosquitos, you could just get a can of bug spray. Or wear something less revealing. As for the moths, twelve kilos of toilet ball are just… too much, poisonously so. You could have just called Gonta, even.”

“And I need to remind everyone that I still don’t have a body.”

“ _That_ very reasoning is why pretty boy has to be the one who decides!”

“… I can’t believe it. Iruma-chan is actually being sensible! Now I can let her make mini Monotaro with peace of mind.”

“I-I’m not making a Monokub!! Spe-specially not that adorable ninja-”

“Guys, please… Focus.”

Ignoring Ouma’s outrageous quip, Shuichi tried to steer the conversation back to the matter of their money and the class’s plans for the cultural festival. He’d think about Iruma possibly planning to make one of those annoying bears later.

“I am focused! What do you take me for, huh? I’ve already said what I think anyway. What, didn’t you notice? So mean! Saihara-chan, you must pay better attention! In this room, you’re the only one who hasn’t said what you want!”

Thinking back, that’s true. If one was to consider Iruma’s ‘ _I want you to not ask me what I want_ ’ as valid opinion regarding the problem, at least.

 “It’s your job as the treasurer to decide for us, you know? I’m the Leader-“

“HELL NO YOU’RE NOT!”

“-so I can just give orders and be _charming_ -”

“I don’t think Ouma-kun has ever been charming… Those FF members all seemed to want to choke him to death…”

“-while Iruma-chan is our cash cow, and-“

“C-cow?! SCREW YOU LITTLE ABORTION!”

“Kiiboy is our precious precious guinea pig.”

“I object to that statement. I’m a robot, not a rodent!”

“Meanwhile, Saihara-chan, your job is to deal with the annoying and boring stuff such as paperwork and budget management. See? It’s totally your job to decide.”

“… since when have I been the treasurer?”

“Since you stopped Iruma-chan from buying twelve kilos worth of toilet ball. Pay attention, Saihara-chan! Focus!”

Iruma sniffled, red-faced.

Shuichi could only sigh.

“… at least… at least tell me you’re _at least_ interested in the idea? Of haunted house? I’m pretty sure it’s Leader’s job to set our goals and everything…”

Ouma stared at him, with his innocent seeming wide eyes which Shuichi would love to hate. There’s slight flush to his still sunken cheeks. If Shuichi didn’t know better, he’d say that Ouma was embarrassed. But it’s Ouma, so it couldn’t be.

“Well?”

“Dressing up as a clown and scaring Momota-chan sure sounds fun.”

“Ouma-kun as crazy killer clown… that does sound scary,” was Kiibo’s comment. “I’d love to see that.”

Iruma nodded minutely. Sorry to Momota, but it didn’t sound like a lie. Also, admittedly, Shuichi was interested in the idea too.

In the end, Shuichi decided to go to Toujou to discuss the details. Toujou being Toujou, she had already made an estimation as to how much it would be needed to make a haunted house. Admittedly, the club’s money would only just barely cover it, but it was for the current amount. By the time the cultural festival rolls around, they’d already gotten more from the contracted payment. Since they’re still mainly on designing phase, it’s not like they currently in need of much.

All in all, it’s wouldn’t harm them, Shuichi thought. In addition, they all were excited about the event. There’s no rule saying they couldn’t use the money for anything other than club activities. It’s not like it’s a grant from the school.

“Thank you, Saihara-kun. I’m so relieved. Still, you should keep the money.”

She’s smiling, seemingly pleased despite the refusal.

“I am aware that your club has acquired funding, Ouma-kun is quite proud of it. I am extremely touched and honored that you are willing to let us use it for our cultural festival. Even so, that money is for building Kiibo’s body. No one would want to use it for anything else.”

That’s true. The main concern among everyone in the club was that too. Despite not really needing money for the moment, Ouma would rather not use it just in case things don’t work out in the future. It’s a legitimate concern, Shuichi must admit. Shuichi would probably agree with Ouma if Kiibo hadn’t mentioned that he felt bad hiding their money from others.

“But-“

“It’s alright. Most of our classmates have come to me earlier claiming that they’d find some work during summer vacation to make do. Nothing concrete, but I’m certain we can get the money. Everyone has so much potential after all. But well, just in case, I’ll contact you if the money comes out short later.”

The reason behind Toujou’s good mood surprised Shuichi. He didn't think everyone was already at the point where they could be considering going outside and be part of the world that wasn't Dangan Ronpa. He realized that his thoughts sounded like those Despair Maniacs. Hinata would be so disappointed if he knew.

“… yeah. Yeah, that’s good. I’d like that. Thank you, Toujou-san.”

“No, Saihara-kun. Thank _you_. This offer has put all of my worries to rest. A safety net is always good to have.”

Shuichi swallowed.

He didn’t think he deserved that. Literally everyone else was more deserving of the praise.

"Shuichi? You there?"

Momota came knocking his door that night, and Shuichi opened it to find one of his closest friend frowning at job vacancy listing. He raised his head just for a brief moment as if just to make sure that it really was his sidekick opening the door and not some ghost or something, before returning to the listing.

"Hey, man. So I need your input. Figure if I do all the homework in the first couple days I'd be free for the rest... And part-timing sounds like a good idea, right? Think Harumaki is going to babysit or something like that, though she didn't seem happy about it. Honestly, Ouma ruins children for me, so I don't think I'll join her... What do you think?" 

"Maybe you should check if the observatory has an opening."

"Oh, good idea. Will do. Oh, hey, what are your plan for summer vacation? Maybe we could aim for the same place! What do you say?"

Shuichi tried his best to smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...  
> and the plot thickens.  
> (maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Komaeda Nagito and The World Destroyer makes me want to make Ouma's version...


End file.
